


I Want My MTV

by georgemichealin1984wassocute



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgemichealin1984wassocute/pseuds/georgemichealin1984wassocute
Summary: The year is 1987... or was it 1986? 1988? Well somewhere around that time frame and Rin and Len Kagamine are considered to be one of the best power couples in the music industry. Follow them on their daily adventures.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Only the Begining

"Goooood Morning Los Angeles! It is nine AM on this gorgeous sunny Saturday and everyone already seems to be out enjoying this wonderful weather.

The radio talk show host was abruptly shut off when a man hit the snooze button on his alarm.

"Don't make me get up," he groaned as he snuggled closer to his wife.

"You know he's gonna get angry at us again," she tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"Let him get mad."

The woman finally managed to break free from his arms and opened the curtains, allowing sunlight to fill the room. She put a hand on her hip, "You're bound to get up at some point Lenny dear."

He shuffled around in the bed, trying to shield the light from his face. He eventually sat up. "Morning sunlight," she giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Now get dressed, we can't be late for work."

Just the thought of going to work, on a Saturday no less, made him want to crawl back into bed. Nevertheless, he still managed to get up to change out of his pajama pants. He met up with his wife, who was not dressed yet, in the bathroom as she was applying some eye shadow.

"What do you think I should wear today, my orange jumpsuit, you know the one with the rhinestones, or just go plain Jane with a shirt and some jeans?" She finished putting on her yellow eye shadow and moved on to her mascara.

Despite having a mouthful of toothpaste, he managed to muffle out "Shirt and jeans." What she wore did not matter to him, as he thought that she looked good in everything. She smiled at him and left the bathroom to change.

What came next was his favorite part of their daily routine; fixing their hair. She was always do hers first, just tease, spray, put in her hair clips and bow and she was finished. It took much longer to do his, but he just loved the way she brushes his long blonde hair. So gentle, unlike the professional hairstylists, who were always rough and never seemed to get it the way he likes it. After several minutes of her sculpting his hair, the sound of an empty gel container hitting the ground followed by a curse. Who knows how many jars of gel and cans of hairspray they have gone through in this year alone.

"Don't worry Rin, It doesn't have to be perfect."

"I was finished anyways," she said as she pulled his loose hair into a rubber band. "We'll just have to go to the store after work." She looked at the clock on the wall; it read 10:10, "No time for breakfast, Lenny. We're already ten minutes late. Come on!" She hurriedly put on her shoes and rushed him out the door.

The traffic did not help with their already tardiness as it seemed that everyone and their mother were out and about today. Len managed to keep his sanity by occasionally glancing at Rin, who was bopping around in her seat to whatever the top forty hits were for the week. The radio host was right about the weather; it was gorgeous. He wouldn't normally mind the traffic, in fact some days with the weather as perfect as today he would put the top down and enjoy the traffic. But today was not one of those days, he was already upset by the fact he had to work on a Saturday and that he was already late for said work.

After a half hour of sitting in traffic, the two finally managed to park the car at Crypton Future Media Records.

"Len! Len! Lenny! Len! Len!" A young bottle blonde woman, who seemly came out of nowhere, ran up to the couple.

"Oh great, nice to see you Neru," he rolled his eyes, as he became use to her behavior. "Now, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to see you," she batted her eyes at him. "Oh oh! Also can you sign this?" She held up a t-shirt that already had his signature written all over the cloth.

"Alright Neru, how many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone. Now go away before I have to call security again." he took a step away from her

Only for a second her face cringes up, as if his words hurt her, but quickly regained her composure. "Ah well," She nervously laughs. "I gotta go, see you later Lenny." She waved as she hurried off somewhere.

Rin couldn't help but to snort, "She is never gonna get is she?"

"I think she got it, she just doesn't want to accept it," He shook his head. "I can't wait till the day she stops annoying me."

"Like that'll ever happen," she laughed, even though Neru as a whole makes her nervous. "Come on! Come on! We can't just stand here!"

"Good morning everyone, I'm sure you have heard the rumors about the small tour we'll be doing in a few weeks and I'm here to lay those rumors to rest. -Ah Rin and Len how nice of you to finally show up." Crypton's speech was interrupted by Rin and Len entering the room.

"Ha haa yeah, just got stuck in some traffic," Len smiled, trying to make up excuses for their tardiness, to which none of the other performers were not buying the excuse.

"Just take a seat," Crypton groaned. They hurriedly took their seats. "Well anyways, back to the tour. We will be doing a small tour in the final week of August. It will be a total of five shows, with the finale landing on Miku's birthday."  
"EXCUSE ME?" Miku yelled, "I will not be performing on my birthday, I absolutely refuse!" She stamped her feet.

Len could only cup his face. 'Here we go again,' he thought as he watched them argue. He knew how it will go down: Miku will continue to throw a hissy fit until Crypton bends to her wishes. This argument lasted for about five minutes, making Len wonder why Crypton could scold them for a few seconds of interruption, while Miku could get away with what she is pulling right now.

Finally their argument ceased and Crypton could continue on with his news. "Back to what I was saying… Anyways, since the concert will be made up of old routines there will be no need to learn new dances or songs." A sigh a relief was heard across the room. Crypton heard the sigh, "But don't forget some of you still have new songs to practice and record. Luka, I'm talking to you"

The meeting did not last for much longer and Rin and Len were soon ushered into the company vehicle to take them to their next gig, autograph signing. This was their favorite part of their job, even more so than concerts and music videos. They loved meeting and talking to their fans, seeing the people who supported them over the years really warms their hearts. There was already a line out the door when they arrived.

"Hey look its them!" One fan excitedly squealed and thus started a chain reaction to the other fans in the line.

"Oh boy, they're extra excited today," Rin smiled at Len before running up to a fan to shake their hands.

As the hours passed and many vinyls were signed, as much as Len loves meeting his fans he could feel himself wearing down. It didn't help that his stomach was growling loud enough for fans to ask if he was okay. One teenage girl even offered him a granola bar, to which he had to decline in fear that Crypton would say something.

Luckily for the two, the last vinyl was signed and the last picture was taken. It was heartwarming to see the last fan, a young girl who seemed to have a little crush for Len, thank them for everything. Now, they could finally go home, but before that they had to endure the car ride back to Crypton Future Media Records, which seemed to go on forever.

"Ugh, I'm starving," Rin complained, holding her stomach. "I can't believe that we haven't eaten all day!"

"What are you in the mood for dear?" He wrapped his arm around her.

"Hmmm, Lets get some McDonalds." She suggested.

He agreed and unwrapped his arms around her, "I'll race you to the car." He took off running, leaving her to catch up.

"Hey! Wait for me," she laughed as she ran after him.


	2. Len can't go vroom vroom haha

Tick tok, tick tok, the sound came from the clock on the wall was letting him know that time was passing and not in a standstill. He has been sitting there for who knows how long and who knows how much longer. As more ticks came from the clock, more and more people filled up the room, without anyone leaving. Was he ever going to be seen or was he doomed to stay here for all of eternity?

Len Kagamine found himself in the seventh layer of hell, the DMV.

Much like everyone else who has experienced the horror of DMV, Len did not want to go, but had no choice. God must have frowned upon him, making his car registration expire on a Saturday, especially a Saturday where he had off.

He should've listened to Rin when she advised him to go earlier to avoid the hassle, but he didn't listen and is now paying the price for it.

Speaking of Rin, he really wished that she came along with him. It would have been very comforting to see her bright face in the sea of despaired faces. But to his disappointment, she refused to go because she rather go to the mall with her friends. Fair enough, who would want to spend even one second of their precious time in this hellhole? Plus, he just couldn't bring her to a place such as this, it would probably be considered abuse in one way or another.

"Number two," The miserable sloth from behind the counter called out after fifteen minutes of complete silence.

Looking at his ticket, Len groaned. His number was fifteen. He did some mental math, if it took fifteen minutes for a new person to be called and there were thirteen more people to be called, then it would take over three hours for his turn. After doing his mental math, he groaned, earning some stares from the other miserable slaves in waiting.

Despite it feeling like hours, Len only waited about an hour before his number was finally called. Before he knew it he would finally be free from this dammed place and can enjoy the rest of his Saturday.

"I'm here to renew my vehicle registration," he looked into the sad, soulless eyes of the DMV worker.

She stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time, making Len very nervous. "Well," she finally spoke, even though it was more of a mumble. "All you have to do I fill out these forms then stand in that line over there," she sluggishly pointed towards an already filled line.

Len thought that he was smart by deciding to fill out the forms while in line, but as if God frowned upon his once again, someone with a crying baby decided to stand behind him in line. Thanks to the crying baby, Len had a hard time concentrating on finishing his paper work. He managed to fill out the first few questions before glaring daggers at the poor mother and child through the mirror that was angled on the ceiling. Upon further examination in the ceiling mirror, he was not the only one the glaring at the mother and child.

After realizing that both him and the mother were in the exact same spot in this hellhole, he laid off of the daggers he was giving to her and tried to focus back to the forms. Len could've sworn that his legs were about to fall off after standing in line for at least thirty minutes, but then it was finally his turn.

Once again the soulless DMV employee took his paperwork and told him to go find a seat until his name was called.

He grumbled, when will the bureaucratic nightmare end? He stared at the dingy yellow brick walls, taking in every speck of dirt. His foot tapped against the cheap checkerboard flooring, but he quickly stopped as he noticed the annoyed glance he was getting. Maybe the ceiling had some entertaining on it? He looked up, nope it was just a plain cigarette stained ceiling. Speaking of cigarettes, he was really itching for one. He was tempted to ask the guy sitting next to him if he had a spare, even if it was just to make conversation, but decided to push back his temptations. He didn't want to deal with the difficulties of having to quit all over again. Once his cravings went away, he resumes staring at the ceiling, hoping one of the tiles would fall on him.

The musty smell was finally getting him as and the DMV was now filled to the brim with unwashed people. As the room continued to fill, he couldn't help but wonder why no one has recognized him yet. You could find his face all the over the TV, magazines, and tabloids, but yet not one person has come up to him asking him for anything. The thought was pondered until he remembered where he was. No one cares who you are at the DMV as everyone in the DMV are seen as equals.

He thought of resting his eyes, but was worried that someone may steal his wallet. He knew that they wouldn't steal the wallet for money, but rather his driver's license as a way for them to escape this misery dungeon and for him to stay there even longer. Though he was getting tired from the stress from being in this place, he had to stay awake for his own sake.

After over an hour of waiting, the clerk behind the desk finally called out his name. She had to be new due to her cheerfulness. Poor thing, this place will suck that cheerfulness out of her within time. Len honestly felt terrible for her being stuck in a place like this.

"Here you go," she handed him his papers. "Have a wonderful day!" She just beamed sunshine and happiness.

Wait… did she just say have a nice day? That must mean… yes! Len was ecstatic to hear those words. His four hours of hell on earth were finally over.

The doors separating hell and earth finally opened. He could feel the warm sunlight on his skin and it seems that the birds were singing a song just for him. The key in the ignition was turned and he drove out of the parking lot faster than a speeding ticket. Len was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the doctor's visit arc that will probably never come


	3. The Visit

"Come on Len, vacuum the floor," Rin handed him the vacuum, then started frantically dusting.

Len groaned, he really doesn't like to clean the house for guests. Especially if those guests are Rin's parents. He normally wouldn't mind if they came to visit, in fact he would much rather have her parents visit then his (not like they would anyways), but right now is just not a good time. There were shows to perform and fans to please. The truth really was that he didn't want them to watch him perform and make comments about it.

He still remembers the last time they had visited, the bad taste in his mouth was still there. They came to visit them at their first apartment during Christmas of '82. It wasn't the first time they visited them, but it was certainly their last, at least for a while. Rin's mother has always been a strict woman. She was strict about the cleanliness of one's home, how one dresses, and even the way some people lived their lives. Even way back when Len was a child while visiting Rin, her mother would always scold him for making the smallest of messes, for looking dirty, or just because he didn't use his manners. He didn't think that her clean obsession would carry towards other people's homes, especially her own child's home. Looking back, he was wrong to think that.

Five years ago on Christmas eve, Rin's parents decided to visit the two. It was only for the day, because at the time they were living much closer to her parents. Everything was going all well, they even brought gifts for them. The conversations were upbeat and Rin's mother was able to keep quiet about the small messes in their home, until Rin accidentally burnt the ham. It was like the smell of charred meat allowed Rin's mother to start commenting on every single thing that was wrong. Everything from the dirty dishes to them being unmarried and living together. Arguments ensued, which led to some hurtful things being said. Later, Rin's dad apologized for her mother's behavior and the both of them left. To this day neither of them know what exactly made her snap.

Len felt that he was to blame. Rin's parents used to treat him as if he was like a second son to them. They were always willing to feed him, always encouraged him to do his best, and always welcomed him when he showed up at their house at random times. But ever since Len and Rin left their hometown unexpectedly and without saying a word to her parents, it seems that Len and her parent's relationship has been rocky. They were rightfully angry at him for the first year, but after a while they seemed to forgive him. Even though their relationship was beginning to go back to what it once was, it seems that her mother must have been still holding a grudge. A grudge that possibly led to the incident that happened that day.

"Ahhh finally everything is cleaned. There's no way mom will say anything." Rin ran a white glove across the table, checking for dust. "Now all we have to do is- AH!" She seemed surprised when she looked at Len.

He raised a brow, "What? Do I look funny?"

"Your hair!" She pointed at his blonde locks.

He was puzzled. What about his hair? Sure, it wasn't in his usual ponytail, but it was still brushed and looked nice.

"It's long. The last time they saw you, your hair was still short." She grabbed his hair and started messing with it, "We have to do something about it."

"Well if you're thinking of cutting it, then it's not gonna happen."

"No, no, I wouldn't dream of it. What do you suggest?"

"Just keep it down. They're here for a few days, so they're just gonna have to deal with it."

It was obvious to him that her need for perfection was her way of trying to cope with what happened last time and trying to make up for it. He wished that she would learn that it wasn't her fault that her mother went off on them.

He kissed her forehead, "It'll be okay this time around."

She only worriedly smiled at him, but still it was a smile. The kiss was returned followed by a hug. "I know… it's just that I honestly don't want them to come. I love them, but my anxiety is already like through the roof. But enough about me, let's go put some fresh clothes on and brush your hair."

"Good idea, but first we need to get rid of this anxiety of yours. Anything I can do?" He was worried that she felt that way, but he would be lying if he admitted that he wasn't feeling the same.

She shrugged, "Not much, I think this is something that might ease up once I see them. Come up let's put on some nice clothes, we have to go soon."

There they were at the airport, waiting for their plane to arrive. Rin couldn't help but to keep checking the clock on the wall. Their flight was supposed to come in at four and every second that went by her stomach clinched tighter. When they were spotted in the distance, she wanted to go to the nearest trash can and throw up in it.

"Come on," Len grabbed her hand. "Might as well get this done and over with."

She wanted to smack his hand away. Not to hurt him, but because she really didn't want to meet them. It was strange, she was somewhat excited in the weeks leading up to their arrival, but now that is she in the moment, she just didn't want to go through with it.

Every step they took, her heart beated faster and faster to the point where she could've sworn that it was about to beat out of her. 'Calm down, they're your parents, why are you so nervous?' she asked herself, but could not answer.

"Riliane! So glad to see you!" her father noticed her and came up for a big hug. While in his arms, most of her negative feelings melted. Some stayed though. "I missed you so much and Len how are you?" He went to hug Len. "Are there no barbers in town, boy?" He tried to joke with Len, but it ended up making Len even more nervous.

Rin's mother was next to hug the both of them. So far everything seemed good and she was in a cheery mood. She grabbed Len's hair and made a similar comment to her husband, promising him that she'll have his hair cut before she leaves.

She took a good look at them, since it has been five years since she last saw them. Her father's once blonde hair was beginning to fall out, revealing the shiny part of his head. Her mother fared much better, but her hair was now turning into a salt and pepper combination. Time and stress has aged both of their skins as there were now many wrinkles along their eyes and mouths. They looked, well, old. Much older than the last time she saw them, which made her feel a bit sad.

'So far, so good,' Rin thought to herself, still worrying about what was to come over the next few days.

Len offered to carry their bags to the car and they were on their way. Once home, she showed them around her home and let them get settled in. This time around, she decided to not make anything complicated that could be easily ruined, so spaghetti was on the menu tonight.

"Are you still feeling nervous?" Len hugged her from behind while her parents were in another room.

"I'm just waiting for something bad to happen," she sighed.

"Everything will be fine, you gotta be positive. I took out some of the magazines with you in it and they're looking at it right now. From the looks of it, they seem very impressed."

She smiled at that. But she was still nervous. Sure they were impressed, but to her being impressed and proud of her are two different things.

"How is dinner?" Rin asked her mother first, wanting her approval.

"It's very good, thank you." Rin was relieved.

"So, Len showed us all the magazines and newspapers. You look so beautiful, I never expected you to ever turn into this." Her father spoke up. "I mean we have seen you on the TV singing and dancing and we never knew you were so talented. Len must've seen this and got you over here so you could be discovered."

Rin just smiled, actually it was her idea to move to California and she was the one who convinced Len to sign up with Crypton. She kept quiet to make Len look good, she didn't even mind.

"Actually, it was Rin's idea. She wanted to be by the beaches and everything." Len spoke up.

'Aww, Damn you Len, why can't you just take the compliment for once?' she thought, trying not to face palm.

"Do you think we'll be able to see you perform while we are here?" Her mother was genuinely excited to watch her daughter perform.

"Well we have a birthday party for some B-list celeb to perform at, but I'm not too sure they'll let you in. I am going to shooting some scenes for a new music video, you can come along."

After dinner, Rin cleaned up the table. Len offered to do the dishes to let Rin catch up with her parents. From the kitchen, he could hear every word they said. They talked about everything, from her job to her sister and her kids. Speaking of children, Rin's mother asked why they didn't have children yet. This made Len drop what he was doing and got as close to the door as he can. He heard Rin reply that they simply weren't ready for kids just yet, which made Len feel so relieved. Her mother made the comment that time is running out for her and that she would need to figure it out soon.

That is when Len decided to intervene, "Hey everyone, who wants to go out and get some dessert? Kaito showed me this ice cream shoppe and I figured we might as well go."

Everyone declined, stating that they were still full and went back to talking about her sister. Len smiled, knowing that he successfully changed the conversation. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rin smiling at him, as a way of thanking him.

"Oh, would you like to see some of the outfits I wore in my music videos and concerts?  
Rin brought up the topic. Before they could say anything she was already in the closet picking outfits for them to see. "This is the jacket I wore for 'Juvenile'," She held up the loose jacket that she wore just a few months ago. "And this is from 'Suki Kirai'." After the third outfit she showed, it became very clear that she has chosen the more conservative outfits to show her parents. It would make sense, as she would not want to give either of her parents a heart attack by showing them some of her more revealing outfits.

"You know Riliane, you do have a lot more class than that Hatsune girl that's for sure. I've seen her rolling around on stage. It's just so inappropriate!" Her mother spoke up, mistaking Miku for someone else. Rin kept quiet, not wanting her mother to find out about the risqué things she has done on stage. "I'm really proud of you for staying modest in a field where so many are immodest."

Rin froze. Did her mother just say that she was proud of her? She has only heard that word come out of her mother's mouth a few times in her life and none of which were ever directed at her. She didn't know what to say back to her, but she had to come up with something as now her mother is staring awkwardly at her.

"Thank you mom, I try my best."

"But I would be even more proud if you gave me some grandchildren."

Rin's smile instantly turned into a frown and Len shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Len thought that he already distracted her from that topic.

"Well would you like us to start on that right now?" Len sarcastically asked.

If they were sitting at a table, Rin would've definitely kicked him for that comment. Rin was now pissed at both her husband and her mother for their attitudes. Despite being angry, she was really hoping this wouldn't turn into an argument and have a repeat of last time.

Her mother was shocked by his bluntness, "Ah well… you don't have to do that right now. You can wait until we leave." She did seem embarrassed by what she had suggested, wishing that she could take back what she said.

"Ha haaa," Rin intervened. "Look at the time, it's way past ten! We should all get going to bed as we have a busy day tomorrow showing you guys around the city."

Rin's parents were still feeling the jet lag and were extremely tired. Rin's mother was beginning to become cranky and it was starting to show. They agreed to go to bed and Rin helped them settle into bed.

"I really wish that she didn't bring that up." Rin changed into her pajamas and got into bed with Len. "Like, who brings that up, especially when you haven't seen them for five years?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About giving her grandchildren and that crap, it's just really rude! And I'm still upset with you for talking to my mother like that."

"I'm sorry I said that, but I'm not gonna let her make you feel uncomfortable when your nerves are already on edge."

She appreciated that he did that for her, but it really wasn't the person he should be doing it to.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll be all over town. They'll be too busy to say anything and if they do we can just distract them." He snuggled against her. "Come on, smile." He nuzzled her cheek against hers, which made her smile.

"I'm just hoping she won't bring anything else up." She paused for a second, trying to think. "But, I'm really happy that she told me that she was proud of me. I know daddy is proud, but mom? She has never said that to me."

"I'm glad, do you think she has gotten over that incident?"

"I sure do hope so, but let not bring it up. Ever."

"So about that whole grandchildren thing… do you wanna get started on that?" Len perked up, but the only response he got was a pillow to the face. "Okay, sorry."

"I think I had enough for today, Tomorrow is gonna be an even more of a crazy day. Night dear." She kissed his cheek, then covered herself with the blanket.

"Night," he turned off the light on the nightstand.

The next day was not bad at all, actually it went much better than what Rin expected it to be.


	4. Trapped

"Len, wait for me!"

Len stomped his way towards the elevator. Rin was running behind him, trying to catch up to him, but Len really didn't want to see her or deal with her right now. Once in the elevator, Len kept pressing the close door button repeatedly, hoping it would close before she got there. Unfortunate for him, she managed to get a foot in the door and forced the doors open.

"Len just listen to me," she pleaded, but he wasn't having it and tried to focus on the elevator music to drown her out. He stayed silent, ignoring her as he pushed the button for the ground floor. "Len, I didn't mean to call you that."

"Yes you did!" he snapped at her, causing her to back off. "You probably have always thought that of me!"

"No, Len. Sure there are times, like just now, when you do act -"

She was cut off when the lights were cut off and the elevator came to a screeching halt, knocking Rin off her feet. Luckily she fell towards Len, who caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her to which she responded with a grunt. He helped her up back on her feet, then proceeded to bang of the walls. "Hey! HEEEEEYYYY! ANYONE THERE?" He yelled.

Rin joined in with him, banged on the walls and trying to press all the buttons, but nothing happened. "Someone help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

They continued to beat the walls and screamed for a few more minutes before giving up. The two sat on opposite sides of the elevator. They didn't even want to sit next one another, much less wanted to speak.

Len was glad that it was pitch black, he didn't even want to see her face after what she did to him. How could she even treat him like that and call him that? He frowned and let his hair down as it was beginning to bother him. Now that his hair was down, he noticed that everything about him bothered him. Why did she have to do that to him and make him self-conscious? He groaned, causing Rin to pipe up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, knowing damn well what his answer would be.

"No." And he meant it. If he could be anywhere else right now, he would totally be there.

"I didn't mean to call you stupid and all those other things. I just got so upset that you didn't even know the most basic information." She was frustrated with him, that he went off in front of everyone about something that is common knowledge. Normally, she wouldn't mind if he made himself look stupid, but this time around he was so very wrong about the thing he was arguing about.

"Sure you didn't," he sarcastically said, which pained her a bit.

She figured that this was going to go nowhere, so it would be best to just leave it for now. The only sounds that could be heard was the building creaking and Len occasionally tapping his fingers. Who knows who much time has passed and the silence and tension between them was just killing Rin on the inside.

"Len, dear, I do sometimes worry about you, you know? Maybe you're not stupid, most of the time you're not. Actually you do say some smart things every once in a while. But you are just so out of the loop when it comes to current events that doesn't involve like music or fashion." She rubbed her face. "Do you really not know who the president is?"

"I forget sometimes, but I'm pretty sure it's Jimmy Carter." He heard her sigh.

"It's Ronald Reagan and has been for seven years now." She wanted to face palm at his ignorance.

"Seven years?" he groaned. He thought to himself that he really needed to pay attention more often. "I can't believe I just made an ass of myself in front of national television."

Rin felt a wave of guilt rush over her, "and I called you stupid on national TV. Oh God, what did I do?" she hugged her knees.

Len felt the guilt in her voice and crawled over to her. They sat together in silence for a few moments, not wanting to speak.

"I'm sorry for calling you stupid," she apologized to him.

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug, "It's okay. I should've known who the president is anyway."

"How about this, we'll watch the news every once in a while instead of MTV." She suggested, "That way the both of us can be more informed and not look like total ditzs."

"For sure," He agreed. "Ooohhh, maybe we can meet the president!"

She tried to stifle her laughter, but he heard it anyways. "No can do, do you know how many security guards he has? It would be impossible to meet him." She paused for a moment, "Say, why do you know who Margret Thatcher is, but not who Ronald Reagan is?"

"Uhhhh, I don't know, I guess because Miku likes to bring her up a lot… for some reason. Also because I saw her in a magazine once."

Rin wasn't sure on whether to believe that, but she continued on. "You know Crypton will never let us be on another game show ever again."

"I'm glad, game shows suck. Did you see Dick Clark's face when you called me an asshole?" He mimicked the face, but since it was pitch black she didn't see it. Still she laughed.

"Crypton looked beyond pissed too," she smiles and it fell silent again.

"But you know," She broke the silence once more. "I really am sorry and I should have never said that to you. I know that a lot of people think you're, well, not smart, but truly I don't think that. Sure, you might not be book smart, but you always somehow manage to surprise me by knowing something I don't."

"For example?"

'Is he really doing this right now?' She thought to herself. "Well you're really smart when it comes to music, you can write composers similar to like those dudes from the way back time."

"I'm not that good." he chuckled.

"No, really you are," She was being truthfully honest when she said that. She really did love it when he composed a new piece, even if he was bad at coming up with lyrics. "My favorite is the one you wrote for me," She sang out the beginning notes of what he called 'Riliane's Song.'

He was genuinely happy that she still loved the song. He then remembered where they were, "Do you think someone is coming to get us? Like has anyone noticed that we gone missing?"

Rin stood up and began pounding on the walls, "Hey! Anyone there? Helllooooo?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her yelling then became incoherent screaming.

Len joined in, "Hey, Help! We're trapped!" He yelled once, not wanting to ruin his voice. "Riliane, stop screaming." He tapped her.

"We have to keep screaming or no one will find us. Oh God, we're gonna die here!"

He rolled his eyes, "Stop being dramatic, you know Crypton won't make money off us if we die. He'll do whatever it takes to keep us alive." He gave her a kiss on her forehead to calm her down. It did the trick. "We need to conserve our energy." He hit the wall one last time and sat them both down.

"My foot hurts."

"What did you do to it?"

"That's how I stopped the door. It'll probably be bruised by tomorrow." She took her heels off and began to rub her ankle.

"Oh poor baby," He nuzzled her neck.

"You owe me."

"For what?" He scoffed.

"For my foot. If it wasn't for my foot, you would be alone in this elevator."

He ponder on what to say next. He really doesn't want to make some remark that will get them fighting again, but and the same time it was ridiculous for him to do something for her foot.

"Uhhh… thanks foot." is what he ended up going with. She seemed satisfied with his answer.

They sat there, cuddling for what seemed like hours, with Rin falling asleep on his shoulder. Len was happy and was glad he gotten stuck in the elevator with her. The drive home would have been incredibly awkward for the both of them. It was probably for the best they got stuck and settled it out their issue here. He smooched her forehead, which woke her up.

"Where still here?" she whined.

All of a sudden there was banging on the door. Could it be? Someone has finally recused them? The elevator door was pried open, letting in the outside light to seep in. The pair covered their eyes, as they have gotten used to the dark for the past three hours.

"Are you okay?" A fireman fully opened the doors and extended his hand to Rin, who accepted it.

They were surrounded by firefighters, who offered them blankets and a place to sit down, reporters, and Crypton's lackeys, all of them trying to squeeze whatever information they can get out of them. In reality, they really just wanted to go home and not be bothered by anyone. The manager of the studio came by to apologize to them and tried to offer compensation for their troubles, which they declined.

The time it took for everyone to disperse seem longer than the time they were in the elevator. They all did eventually, leaving Rin and Len by themselves.

"The worst part of all is that, we still have a song to record today." Rin complained.

"How about nah," He held her hand. "Let's just go home."


	5. Hatsune Bitch-ku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vocaloid is Satan

Rin, Len, Miku, and Luka found themselves in Crypton's office one afternoon. They weren't exactly sure why he has called them in, they have done all of their work with little to no hassle, with the exception of Miku.

"Why do you think he called us in?" Luka asked Rin, who only shrugged her shoulders.

"It's because he wanted to say how good of a job I'm doing." Miku intervened.

"Then why would he ask the rest of us to come in?" Luka questioned her.

"To make you feel bad… duh." Miku lightly smacked her own forehead. Luka rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Sorry for calling everyone in on such a short notice. I just got word from-"

"Thank you Crypton. I am very honored, but please don't congratulate me in front of my colleagues. It might make them jealous." Miku interrupted him.

Crypton was very confused by her interruption, "What?"

"Miku, shut the hell up." Len said.

"Excuse me Len, but Crypton was talking. It's very rude to interrupt him." Miku stated, causing Len to make a face and a rather rude gesture towards her. "Please do continue Crypton."

"Uhhh," He was at a loss of words due to Miku's behavior. "Well I think some group activities are needed in the future," He scribbled something down on paper. "But that's not what we are here for. I received word that tomorrow there will be a meeting. This meeting will mainly consist of middle aged mothers complaining about how our music isn't proper for their children."

"Well it's kinda not, I mean… have you ever listened to "Gigantic O.T.N" or "Rolling Girl"? It's clearly not for children." Rin said, raising a valid point.

Crypton did not know how to refute her point. She was right, some of their songs were clearly not meant for children's ears. "You may be right about that Rin, but our biggest customers are in the thirteen to twenty-five range and we can't afford to let some mom group ruin our profits."

"So why are you telling us this?" Luka asked.

"Well because if we don't sell records, then we don't make money and if we don't make money then you don't make money."

"Yeah Luka, it's simple economics." Miku snorted.

"Miku..." Crypton warned her to be quiet. "I am also going to ask the four of you to go into that meeting incognito and tell me what happened, what they said, and all that good stuff."

"Why us though? Why not send one of your guys out there and see whats up?" Luka was confused and wanted answers.

"Well why not you, any old assistant can get back to me with what happened, but you guys get to experience it first hand. Plus I'm not paying any of my guys overtime, when you can do it for free."

"We are not doing this for free," Luka shook her head.

"I'll do it for free, Crypton." Miku offered, earning glares from the other three.

Rin and Len both stood by Luka's statement. No way were they going to spend an evening listening to people talk about why they hate them and not get paid for it.

Crypton sighed, "Fine, you'll each get fifty dollars and I'll find more gigs for all of you." They seemed pretty happy with his offer and accepted it. "Okay, just go to this address at six P.M. and whatever you do, please, please, please do not let anyone know who you really are. I did not want to deal with the nightmare that is the paparazzi. Understand?"

They understood and the meeting concluded.

"Ohhh we are going to be like spies Luka, that sounds like fun." Rin took Luka's hand and began to jump up and down in excitement.

"You're right, how often do we ever get to go spying?" Luka started to share her excitement. "We can even go to the mall and try on a bunch of outfits, so no one will recognize us."

"And go shopping for wigs!" The two girls were excited about their little mission, since it meant that they could go to the mall and go shopping. "Len would you like to come with?" Rin invited him.

"Oh no thanks, you two can go along. I still have some things to do here anyways." He politely rejected her offer

"Okay, I'll get you something though." Her smile faded when she turned to Miku. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but would you like to come with us?" Rin asked.

Miku scoffed. "Gag me with a spoon. I'd rather be attacked by raging fans than go with fatty and baldie to the mall."

The girls, even though they expected it, were hurt by her comment. They very much wanted to say something, but chose not to in order to avoid a fight. The girls said their goodbyes and headed for the mall.

"You need to stop calling Rin fat. I'm getting really sick of you treating her like that." Len raised his voice at Miku when the girls left.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She smirked. She knew that if he did anything, she could easily get Crypton to fire him, or so she thought.

Len didn't know what he was going to do, all he knew is that one day he is going to lose his temper at her. He stayed quiet, trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Miku turned and went back into the building.

Len just stuck his middle finger at her for the second time that day. He waited a few moments to cool off before heading back into the building.

"So look what I got," Rin arrived home later in the day, carrying a handful of shopping bag. Once again, she has gone overboard and bought things that she didn't need.

"What did you get?" Len peered into one of the many bags.

"Well I got us some wigs for tomorrow. And I want you to judge them." She spent a few minutes putting on a long brunette wig. "So what do you think?"

"It's pretty groovy, baby. Are you going for the sixties hippie look?"

"Ha no, I just picked a wig that no one would recognize me in. I also got one for you as well, but I'm not sure how we'll get all your hair into the cap..." She grabbed a fistful of his hair and started playing with it.

"I'm not sure if I like this," Len studied himself in the mirror, after Rin managed to put the wig on. He ran his hand through the wig and touched his ears, short hair does not suit him well. Being a brunette does not suit him.

"It's only for one night, then you'll have your pretty blonde hair again." She patted his head. "Oh, I also came up like nicknames for us to use when we get there. It's like we're going to be whole new people." She began to get all giddy. "Tomorrow night, I'm going to be Jennifer and you will be Jonathan."

He had a puzzled look on his face, "You mean like the TV show? As in Jennifer and Jonathan Hart?"

Her smiled faded, "Now that you mention it… yeah. I shouldn't really base our spy names off of TV shows."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't"

"Well help me come up with something."

They tried to come up with something new, they really did. Even though they stared at the mirror for a while, nothing came to them. "I got nothing, Jonathan and Jennifer is fine." Len admitted. "But if anyone asks, we never even heard of the show."

"Got it, ohhh maybe we should practice accents, I'll be French" She joked around.

For the rest of the night, they joked around and tried on many different disguises.

"Good evening, are you here for the parents against Vocaloid meeting?" The man at the door greeted Rin and Len, donned in their wigs, at the door, allowing Miku and Luka to slip past everyone.

"We sure are,"Len shook the man's hand. "I'm Jonathan and this is my wife, Jennifer."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Rin smiled and shook his hand as well.

"Say, you two do look a bit familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

The immediately froze. Was their cover just blown? They didn't get in the door yet! "Ah ha, well we get that a lot. We just must have those faces that are so common." Len nervously laughed, trying to convince him that they were just normal people, no one special.

The man seemed convinced that they were just nobodies and continued on their conversation for a bit longer. The group found some seats in the very back row, near the emergency exit. Luckily all of them have made it through without anyone learning about their true identities. They sat there, waiting for the meeting so start. The room was only halfway full with middle aged parents and elderly women. There was not a person under the age of thirty in sight, with Rin and Len most likely being the youngest two people in the room.

Len noticed Miku's quote unquote disguise. She was wearing a long dark colored hooded coat with black boots and a white dress underneath her coat. Her hood was over her head, shadowing her face, but if a spotlight were to be pointed at her, you could who she was. It was also notable that she was not wearing any wig to help conceal her identity and that her teal locks were easily noticeable underneath her hood. To Len, she put in zero effort into her disguise, as if she wanted to be recognized.

"You know Miku, out of the four of us, you should be the one wearing a disguise. Not us." Len whispered.

"Why, I look just fine. And plus there is no way I'm going to ruin by hair-do with some grody wig." Miku took a look at Rin's wig and cringed. Rin noticed her cringing, but ignored her to avoiding creating a scene.

"Exactly, you're the only person in this room with teal hair. I think you're the only person in L.A with teal hair. It's like you're trying to be recognized." Len tried telling her that her behavior will get them all in trouble, but it wasn't reaching her ears.

"Well Luka isn't wearing a wig. How come she doesn't get to wear a wig but I have to." She whined.

Len could feel his brain cells dying one by one, "Well that's because Luka always wears a wig and you don't. No one recognizes Luka without her pink wig"

She stamped her feet in response, not liking his answer.

"Miku, if you're going to throw a baby fit then leave before you blow our cover." Luka stepped into the conversation.

Miku huffed and puffed in her seat, arms crossed, and she pouted. Mumbles of profane language can be barely heard from her as she cursed both Len and Luka. The three choose to ignore her, much like a tired mother choosing to ignore her toddler that is throwing a tantrum.

After about 10 minutes more of waiting, A short, stocky, red head came onto the front platform and greeted everybody. "Good evening, everyone. I am so glad that you could make it to our meeting. Tonight I will be educating you on the topic of Vocaloid and the evils that surround it."

"Let's focus on one particular song." The woman put a tape into the player, about fifteen minutes into the meeting. "This one is called "Two-Faced Lovers". She proceeded to give a brief description of the song, making it seem worse than what it really is. "At a certain part of the song She sings this." She fast forwarded the tape, let that certain part play, then rewind it and let it play again. "Did you hear what she she said there? She said 'Goodbye Baby.' It's obvious that she is referring to having an abortion. Do we want our daughters being encouraged to have sex and abortions at such an early age?" The woman rewind and replayed that same lyrics over and over again. Len thought that the tape would end up breaking due to the misuse of it.

The crowd expressed their agreement, causing Miku to uncomfortably shift in her seat. She wanted to speak up about how her music is her way of expressing herself, she really wanted to. But she knew that if she said anything, then their cover would be blown. Well her cover anyways, she could care less about what happens to the other three.

This woman had so many reasons and crazy ideas on why she thought Vocaloid was the product of Satan. Examples of her point were of vague song lyrics that do not really have a meaning or how every third word spells out a message about something sinister. She played a few tapes backwards, explaining that by playing the tapes backwards an impressionable young person can become influenced by subliminal messages. She tried to prove her point by playing 'World is Mine' backwards and pointing out any made up sentences that sounded right to her. Unlike everyone else, the four were not convinced. To them the backward "subliminal messages" were nothing but gibberish to their ears.

"Is this lady smoking something?" Luka whispered into Rin's ear.

"I know," Rin giggled. "Isn't she crazy? What's next? How each one of us are secretly demons?"

The two quietly laughed and giggled, until Miku rudely told them to shut up.

As if Rin could see into the near future, the woman went on to talk about each performer. "Now, we'll talk about this fellow right here." She flipped the slideshow, revealing Len's face.

"Hey, who's that cutie?" Rin nudged at him, trying to get him to smile. Len ignored her and stared at the lady in fear.

"Sure he may look cute, just like any other teenage heart-throb, but many of the songs he produces are sick and perverted." The woman pulls out a list, ""Spice", "Plus Boy", "Sacred Spear Explosion Boy", are just a few of his sick perverted songs where he talks about sex. Not only does he sing songs about sex, but he also sings about death and drugs and all other sorts of heinous subjects." She was really starting to rile up the crowd. "Now do our children need to listen to songs that glorify sex and drugs?" She began to play with the crowds emotions.

"NO!" the crowd collectively yelled.

"Len, I'm getting freaked out. This is beyond weird." Rin began to hold his arm. "Oooh, I hope they don't start talking about me next."

"If they do I'm going to say something."

"No, please don't."She begged Len not to do anything stupid. "I can handle it."

The woman continued to rant about Len for the next few minutes before moving onto Luka. The woman went through each person, criticizing everything from their outfits, music, and overall looks. It was hard for the four to just sit there and take in all the awful things that she was saying.

"Then with this Rin Kagamine, if that is her real name, acts pure and sweet, but what is she hiding really? She has been married to the aforementioned pervert, Len Kagamine, but she is not faithful to him." She flips the slideshow to a photo of Rin kissing Kaito on the cheek. It was just a simple kiss on the cheek she did for a music video. Rin, Len, and Kaito all knew that the kiss meant nothing and that they were just acting, but the lady must not have gotten the obvious memo. "This picture here proves that she is promoting adultery and..." She continued on.

Len had enough of this nonsense and stood up.

"Len, what do you think you're doing?" Rin asked; she had a gut feeling that he was going to do something that will bring attention to himself. "Len, don't do what I think you're going to do." she warned him, but she knew he was going to do it anyways.

"Do you mind if I say a few words." He walked up on stage and whispered into the woman's ear.

"Sure, I don't mind." She handed the microphone to him. Once handed the microphone, he began to shake a bit. Even though he has faced much larger crowds before, standing in front of this crowd made him anxious. Maybe because usually the crowds are cheering him on instead of these people, who very much dislike him.

He cleared his voice, "Hello everyone, I just wanted to say that maybe we are overreacting just a bit. Sure the songs may be inappropriate, but it's our jobs as parents to dictate what our children should and shouldn't listen too. We shouldn't go around demanding record companies not to publish music that we don't like or harass the artist who sings the songs to change in order to fit our demands." The crowd began to quiet down a bit. "Song writing comes from the heart and from life experiences. Life isn't child friendly, it's hard and cold, and terrible, but it's not all bad. And you shouldn't harass someone for being creative with their experiences." He paused, not exactly knowing where he was going with this. "Maybe instead of completely banning an artist, maybe we can let our children listen to the more appropriate songs and listen to them together."

The crowd was so silent, you can probably hear crickets chirping. The woman took the microphone from Len, "So… Uhhh… what you're saying is that we should still support this group of singers and their terrible, horrendous music?"

"Well I wouldn't call it horrendous, but yeah. If you like it then support them." The crowd began booing at him. "Oh boo yourself! And plus playing the tapes backwards only makes gibberish, you dumbasses!" he yelled at the crowd, but that only seemed to make them angrier. In the way back, he could see Rin and Luka smiling at him, proud of his words. But next to his empty chair he saw Miku pointing and laughing at him. She was delighted by the fact that he was making a fool of himself.

He smirked, knowing what he was about to do was going to get him into a lot of trouble with Crypton. He snatched the microphone back from the woman, "Hey everybody, isn't that Hatsune Miku? Waaaayyy back there." He pointed at Miku, whose smile just turned upside down. "Let's get her and tell her how we really feel." To him, it was payback time for all the things Miku has said to him and Rin.

The crowd was once again riled up and now they were hungry for blood, specifically Miku's blood. "Yeah! Let's get her!" Len egged the crowd on, causing even Rin and Luka to become scared. Neither of them have ever seen him incite a riot before, nor thought that he was capable of doing such a thing.

The crowd began to march their way towards Miku and Len decided that it was time to book it. He pushed through the crowd, grabbing both Rin and Luka and pulled them to safety.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Luka panicked, already heading for the door. Rin and Len followed her.

Once outside, safe from everyone else, they took a moment to recollect themselves.

"What do you think they're doing to Miku in there?" Luka asked, while leaning on Len's car.

"Don't know and I don't care," Len shrugged. Rin smiled at him, knowing that Miku is finally getting what was coming to her.

"Crypton's gonna kill you..." Luka lit up a cigarette, making Rin take a few steps away from her.

"I don't think so, she was the one not in disguise. It's her own fault. You'll back me up, right Rin?"

"Yep, she was asking for it." Rin agreed with him. "I didn't see Len call Miku out; it didn't happen."

Fifteen minutes later, people began to shuffle out of the building. The last person to leave was Miku, who was pretending to limp.

"How could go you guys do that to me? I'm telling Crypton and you're all gonna be in trouble!" Miku began to fake cry.

"Hush up Miku, they didn't even touch you." Len snapped at her. "Stop acting like it was worse than what it really was. And stop limping, you're so fake."

Miku stopped her limping and got real close to his face. He could smell her dinner on her breath, leek stew. "Listen Kagamine, Crypton will believe me and you and your dumb wife will be out on the streets faster than you can say oops. You got me?" She threaten him.

"I get that you need some mouthwash." he smirked.

She scoffed. "Luka, you'll back me up right?"

"All I saw was a certain someone who didn't follow Crypton's orders," Luka backed Len up instead.

Miku tried to argue, but the three ignored her and got into Len's car. It was clear to them that there was no point in even continuing this argument with her.

Miku knocked on the driver side window, to which Len rolled down his window. "Uhhh, how am I suppose to get home?"

"You got legs, use them." He pointed to her heels, then drove off.

"Don't you think that was a bit too harsh?" Rin asked him, when they were about a mile off.

"After all the things she has said and done to us? No."

"You'll never hear the end of this; from both Crypton and Miku."

He pondered on Rin's words for a moment. He can handle Miku's bitching about this situation just fine, but Crypton might actually do something about it. "Rin, do you want me to pick her up? I'm only going to get her if you want me to, cause I'm fine with just leaving her there."

"It wouldn't be right if we just left her there."

With a groan, Len turned the car around.

They returned to the parking lot to find that she hasn't even moved an inch. She put in zero effort to even find a pay phone to call Crypton. "I knew you would come back," Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She knew all along that they'd come back for her.

"Well, you better thank Rin for that. If she didn't convince me, you'd still be in that parking lot."

Miku huffed, "As if I'm thanking her."

"I'm this close to kicking you out." He pinched his fingers. "Keep it up."

"Miku, can you be quiet for at least five minutes?" Rin pleaded with her.

Miku was about to open her mouth, probably to make some snide remark, until Luka put a hand over her mouth. "Don't. It's too late for your bullshit." She raised her other hand, "I will smack you if you say another peep."

The rest of the car ride was awkwardly silent. Miku and Luka were dropped off at their respective homes.

/

"So, how did the meeting go?" Crypton asked them the next morning.

Len, Rin, and Luka all glared at Miku, threatening her if she said anything. "I think you blown it out of proportion. There weren't that many people there." Miku spoke up.

"Anything else?" He asked. All glares were still on Miku.

"Actually, yes. Len told everyone that I was there. All because he was angry at me." She put her hands on her hips, thinking that she won.

"Len, is this true?"

"Well yes, but she was asking for it! She wasn't even in disguise!" Len defended himself.

The two went back and forth at each other, much like how school aged children argue. They called each other unpleasant names and continued on bickering.

Crypton finally had enough and slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone. "Enough! I am sick and tired of your constant arguing. I knew that this would happen and I'm sending the two of you to work this out. You are going to go to therapy for the next two months and if I don't see any improve between you two it will be even longer. Understand?"

Miku meekly nodded her head while Len responded with a 'yes sir.'

"Good, now get going." He dismissed then and they shuffled out of the room, probably to go argue outside later on.

"Wait… so this was a setup?" Luka asked once they left.

"I noticed how Len and Miku don't get along, so I sent all of you to that meeting to see how they would act. Unbenounced to you, I had one of my guys watch you and reported everything back to me. So even if nothing was brought up, I would have still known what happened." He explained.

"So, was that whole Moms Against Vocaloid group fake as well?" Rin asked. She was quite puzzled as to why Crypton would go through all that, just to get Len and Miku to stop fighting.

"Oh no, that was a real group. It's been a real group for a few months now and they're really not hurting profits. But I was shocked by Len and Miku's behavior; I didn't think it was that bad."

"So why did you send us, me and Rin?"

"Did you have anything better to do? Also you two are good at keeping them from escalating with each other."

Luka wasn't happy to say the least. She does have better things to do than just sit around and babysit two grown adults. "Don't ask me to do anything like that again. It's not worth the fifty bucks." She left left, leaving Rin alone with Crypton. She sheepishly shrugged her shoulders and awkwardly walked out.

"Stupid Miku. Stupid Miku," Rin found Len cursing Miku's name outside of the recording booth.

"Still upset?" She stroked his hair in attempt to calm him down.

"It's Miku's fault, if she didn't have an attitude problem I wouldn't be in trouble!"

"Don't worry your therapy will be over before you know it."

"But spending an hour a week in therapy with Miku? This sucks!" He kicked the air.

"Mister Kagamine, we're ready for your recording now." A man opened up the door.

"I'll see you later," He smooched Rin's temple.

When the door closed behind him, Rin couldn't help but to sigh.


	6. Confession

January 30, 1979

"This is a very bad idea."

"Relax, it'll be really funny."

"Really? You think dropping an explosive into the school's toilet is funny. Oh my God, we're are so dead."

The two were cramped up in a bathroom stall in one of the boy's bathroom at school. Class has only begun five minutes ago, but Len had better plans on how to spend the school day. He invited Rin along, but she only came to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"This is a bad idea," Rin repeated herself.

"Shhh yeah yeah, but Imma still do it," he took a lighter out of his pocket. "Okay when I flush the toilet, we are going to run as fast as we can"

Rin was ready to run away now. Sure Len has done some stupid things in the past, but nothing came as close as this. Really a cherry bomb? What if all the pipes exploded and someone got hurt? Then she would definitely be in trouble with her parents and probably with the law enforcement as well.

Before Len could even ignite his lighter, the stall door swung open. The principal was now sternly staring at the two. Before Len could even registered what happened the principal snatched the lighter and the cherry bomb from his hands.

"You two. My office. Now." The two didn't even try to speak up, because they knew it would only get them into more trouble.

After thirty minutes of the principal yelling at them, they were let off rather easy. Rin only gotten one week of detention, while Len got a month of detention and a day of suspension.

"Look what you did you jerk!" She yelled at him after school.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it would be funny to blow up a toilet."

"Then blow up a toilet at home! Not at school!" She exclaimed, trying to get the idea that blowing up toilets is a bad idea through his thick skull.

"My parents won't let me blow up the toilet." He responded, to which she could only roll her eyes.

"Then what makes you think it would fine to blow up one at school?"

"I dunno, because it would be funny."

"Well you got us into detention, is that still funny?"

"Uhhh not really, but at least we get to hang out during it," He smiled, seeing the sliver lining in this situation.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good thing. But I'd rather hang out at my house or something, but I guess hanging out at school is cool too." She liked hanging out with him, but detention is not exactly what she would call hanging out.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "It won't be that bad. I've been in detention a hundred times." He said as a way to reassure her, but he could tell by the look on her face that she was still down. "Hey, I'll make it up to you, okay?"

She put a finger to her lips, contemplating. "Hmmm, okay, but I get to choose how you're going to make it up." Whatever she is thinking of, it can't be good. Len just smiled nervously.

The first day of detention came and Rin was just wanted to get it done and over with. She honestly could not wait till she was able to go home and listen to her records. Normally, she and Len would go to her house and listen to music together, but today they were going to watch the brick wall together. She sighed, put her head down on the desk, waiting for the teacher to come in the room.

The teacher, who was unlucky enough to be assigned detention duty, wasn't going to let these trouble makers just sit there and do nothing. If the teacher felt that she was being punished, by watching these kids, then she would put the delinquents to work. "Riliane, you and Fukase will be mopping hall A. Len, you and Piko will be cleaning the boys bathrooms." She handed out cleaning jobs to the students.

Len kinda figured he was going to to get stuck with the worst job possible, but that's not what made it terrible. He wanted to be cleaning with Rin. "Hey Kase," Len tugged at Fukase's shirt. "Do you think we can swap places? I'll give you ten bucks."

"No way man; I'm not cleaning toilets and plus why would you think you could even-… Oh ho ho ho." Fukase began laughing, as he remember that Len had a years long crush on Rin. He was willing to swap to look out for his bro, but it was gonna cost him more than a measly ten dollars. "How much you got?"

"Twenty," Len answered to which Fukase held his hand out. Len wasn't too happy about it, it was half of his paycheck last week. "Ugh, fine." He reached for his wallet.

"So, I heard you swapped places with Fukase. Any reason for that?" Rin carried the mops while he carried the bucket.

"Just didn't want to clean toilets, that's all." He shrugged.

"Uh huh… sure, I saw you give him some cash."

"I also, uh, wanted to talk to you." He could feel a blush creeping on his face.

"Well we can talk while we work," she handed him a mop and began wetting hers.

They really didn't talk, they were too busy at the task at hand. At some point Len began to sing some song that he listened to on the radio on the way to school. Rin was listening on and slowed down on her mopping, paying much more attention to him. Unnoticed by him, she put the mop down and began to dance. When he turned to re-wet the mop, for a split second he saw her dancing, before she stopped and went back to mopping.

"Hey, were you just dancing just now?" He smiled.

"What? No, I was just-"

"Nah, you were dancing," he mimicked her ballerina-like moves. She blushed, "But it's nothing to worry about." He reassured her and leaned his mop against the wall. "Maybe we can dance together?" He reached out his hands and offered to dance.

"What happens if we get caught? I don't want to get into trouble." Her face was really heating up.

"I'll take the blame if we do get caught."

She looked at his hands then his eyes. Without any hesitation she took his hands. They clumsily waltz; their feet tripping over each other's. Rin continuously stepped on Len's feet to which Len assured her that it was okay.

"We really need dance lessons." Rin commented.

"Ha yeah, maybe we should take a class together." He suggested.

On the outside, Len tried to project himself as cool, calm, and collected, but Rin could easily tell that he was nervous due to his sweaty palms. He spun her around once, then twice. Len took a deep breath to calm his nerves. 'She really seems to be enjoying this,' he thought, going by the look of her face.

They danced for a few more minutes and Rin requested him to spin her around once more. So he did, but this time around his emotions overcame him. After he was finished spinning her, he dipped her and gave her a kiss. It was just a small peck on the lips, but it was just enough to send a spark through both of their bodies.

Once he realized what he had just done, he almost dropped her to the floor. "Uuhhhh, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He immediately took his hands off her and covered his face. He felt so much shame and cursed at himself through his thoughts.

"Lenny," Rin removed his hands from his face, revealing to him a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, please don't hate me." It was hard for him to look at her in the eyes.

"What? Hate you? I could never hate you. In fact." She bit her lip. "… I've been waiting for you to make a move since forever."

Are his ears deceiving him? She wanted him to do this? "You mean, you knew that I liked you? Or you did have a crush on me?"

"Both, you were pretty obvious about it. I didn't notice it until about a year ago; I remember asking to go to the movies or something and you got all blushy, just like right now, you also stuttered over your words. It was quite adorable really. I started to really like like you since I was fifteen. Also, Oliver may have mentioned it once or twice."

Len frowned, but not at her. Rather he was upset that his brother told that to Rin about his feelings. It was his place to confess to her, not his brother. Len was sure to give Oliver a swirlie or noogie for squealing. But this was not the time to be upset at him, Rin just confessed her feelings to him.

"I'm relived that you finally did; I was getting worried that I might be the one to confess." She brought her hand to his shoulder, "Stop blushing, the hard part is over." She smiles, putting him at ease, though he was still madly blushing.

"I know but it should've happened in a better place, not during detention!" He tried explaining, but what was done was done.

"Oh well, I'm glad it happened. Even if it was in detention." She leaned in for another kiss, which he happily accepted.

They went in for another kiss, but incoming foot steps forced them to scramble for their mops.

The detention teacher checked in on them, "Almost done?" she asked.

"Almost done," Len confirmed, despite the two being nowhere near done. She teacher left them to be alone once more. Len didn't say anything as he was too busy furiously mopping the floor. He wanted to get done as fast as he can, so he and Rin could hang out. A good job of mopping be damned, if it meant he could smooch Rin a few more times.

"Hey Len," she has been standing there watching Len mop like a madman. He stopped and turned to her. "Does this mean your my boyfriend now?"

His face became red again. He certainly wasn't expecting her to ask that; he just assumed that they were a thing now. "Well do you want me to be?"

She aggressively nodded her head and sprinted towards him to give him a hug. She almost slipped on the water that was on the floor, but regained her balance quickly. "I'm so happy," she wrapped her arms around him.

He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. "Thank you."

"For what?" She raised her brow at him.

"For accepting my feelings."

"No problem, but uh do you mind letting go?" She began to squirm. "We need to finish up."

"Oh, oh yeah… right," He nervously laughed and let go of her.

They finished up their mopping job and were given the okay to leave.

"Do you want to get some burgers?" Len asked while at her locker. "It can be our first date." He nervously played with his fingers, feeling the blush come back to his face.

"Yeah, that'll be cool," she put on her coat and closed the locker.

"Well about that… yeah… you'll have to pay." He nervously laughed, the blush once again covering his face.

"You don't have a dollar for some burgers? How much did you give to Fukase exactly?" She put a hand on her hip.

"Twenty." He looked to the ground and shuffled his feet.

"Twenty?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well Fukase wanted that much to swap, but it doesn't matter. It's just twenty."

Rin dropped the subject, she didn't want to ruin their new relationship by arguing already, and took Len by the hand. Hand in hand, they walked out of the school. Little did they know that their newfound relationship would take them places beyond their wildest dreams.

It was the best twenty dollars Len has ever spent.


	7. Little Brother

Finally, his journey was near it's end. For years he spent days and restless nights researching and trying to figure out where a certain someone was exactly. After searching extensively for answers, he found himself at a large building in the middle of Los Angeles. Now that every challenge has been overcome there was still one more hurdle to overcome: his own emotions. He stared up at the tall building. To the average person, it was just another building in the city, but to him it was the end of his journey.

'Crypton Future Media Records' the newly cleaned sign on the building read. The man took a deep breath, his heart pounding. He asked himself if he was really ready for this and he reassured himself. He opened the double glass doors and stepped in.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist did not seem to be fazed by the man's deformity as it seemed that filing her nails were much more important.

"Uh yes, I'm looking for Len Kagamine." Just him saying his name alone made him begin to sweat.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, not even bothering to look him in the eye.

"Well, no. But I-"

"Sir, you need to have an appointment to be able to see him." Her voice became annoyed.

"Can I make one then?"

"All appointments are made by and approved by Crypton himself." She eyed him up and down, checking him out. "And I don't think that he'll approve some jerk off the streets, who wants an autograph signed for his daughter. Is that what you're here for? Many people do that."

"Oh no, you see I'm his brother. I'm Ol-"

"You're his brother?"She cut him off. "Yeah and I'm Oprah's sister." She snorted.

"But, I really am his brother."

"Uhh huh, yeah sure. You know how many bozos come in here pretending to be someone's brother or mother just to see someone famous? It's honestly getting ridiculous at this point!" She threw her hands in the air.

"I have proof that I am his brother," He began to reach into his pocket for his wallet. The receptionist took it the wrong way and began to call for security.

The man was escorted out and was warned to not return. Once again, he found himself staring at the tall building, thinking just how he was going to see him. He just sighed and sat down on one of the steps.

Though it was unknown to him, he was being watched. The figure was watching him since he stepped out of the taxi and continued to watch him while hiding in the bushes. They were intrigued, to them the man didn't seem like any ordinary fan. They gripped the camera that was in their hand tighter and reached for a tape recorder.

The figure stepped out of the bushes and went up to the man, startling him. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but to see that you were kicked out of there, any reason why?" They spoke up.

The man looked up to see a young yellow-haired woman looking down at him. "Didn't have an appointment."

"Yeah, they rarely let anyone into there. Believe me, I have tried many times… while in disguise." She sat down next to him, flipping her side ponytail off her shoulders.

"They escorted me out when I tried to show them proof, but she must of thought that I was pulling out a gun or something. I feel very embarrassed about it now." He scratched the back of his head.

"Proof of what?" She raised a brow, who was this guy exactly? Was he new on the paparazzi scene and found something juicy? Is it about an affair or some creep shots of one of the performers at Crypton? Whatever it was, she wanted to know.

"That I'm Len's brother." He fished out a Polaroid from his wallet. "See?" He handed her the picture of when him and Len were in their teens.

She couldn't believe her eyes or ears. Len has a brother? In all of her four years of snooping and spying on him, she would have never guessed that he had any siblings. "So uh, what's your name?" She asked him, now noticing how he did bare a resemblance to Len.

"It's Oliver."

"Neru," she extended out her hand to which he shook it. "So, what exactly is your plan, You're just going to sit here and wait for him to come out?"

"Yeah, basically."

She could help but to laugh, "That's not going to work. They come in and out through a different door." She shook her head. "Plus I have a better idea; why not just go to his house?"

"You know where he lives?" He perked up, but then became very suspicious. "How do you know all this? And how can I trust you?"

"Well uh… I'm his… girlfriend." She lied, "Yeah we've been together for a year now." After her lie, she noticed his face sadden a bit.

"What happened to him and Riliane?" He seemed to be a bit hurt that his own brother would break up with his best friend. What a shame.

"We don't talk about her. Let's just leave it at that." She quickly dismisses the subject, before he could get a chance to see through her lie. The picture was still in her hand, "Hey Oliver. It's Oliver right? Well is it okay if I keep this picture? It just that Len looked so cute when he was younger." She really wanted to keep to picture for herself and not turn it into any tabloids or magazines.

"Oh well its the last picture we took together, so I would like to have it back. It means a lot to me." His hand was held out and she hesitantly returned the photo.

They got on the nearest bus that would take them near Len's neighborhood. During the ride, Oliver told Neru all about Len and a few of the adventures they had when they were children. Neru made sure that her tape recorder was on and took mental notes. Neru told Oliver all about her made up relationship with Len, which were really just her telling him her fantasies of going on dates with him. The bus finally stopped at their destination. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Well here we are," she stopped at the edge of the driveway, but Oliver kept going. That is until he noticed that she stopped.

"Aren't you going to come in?"

Neru knew that she couldn't come in. Sure there have been many times when she snuck into Len's home, even in broad daylight, but she wouldn't dare to do if she had a feeling if one of the Kagamines were at home and awake.

"Uhhh no, I just remembered that I have to uhh buy groceries. So uh yeah, bye!"

And just like that she ran off, leaving Oliver very confused. He was beginning to wonder if that girl even knew what she was talking about. He wasn't even sure if this house was his brother's. Well he was here and it wouldn't hurt to ring the doorbell and find out. Even if it was the wrong home he could always just say that he received the wrong address; no worries.

He was finally at the door and his forehead was sweaty. His shaky finger pressed the doorbell and he waited.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that Kim is not really his wife!" Luka exclaimed.

Inside the house, Rin and Luka were watching daytime soap operas. Various snacks were laid across the table as the girls were chilling on the couch.

"Yeah, but she's a lying bitch. She just wants him all to herself." Rin responded, popped another chip into her mouth.

The doorbell rang, causing Luka to jump.

"God, chill out Luka. It's just the door," Rin stood up, dusting off any crumbs that might be on her clothes. She headed her way towards the door.

"Hey hurry up, cause I think the commercials are almost over." Luka called out.

Rin went to turn the knob and her smile slowly faded. She blinked multiple times to be sure if who she was seeing was really there. It seemed that Oliver was feeling the exact same way, as he didn't expect Rin to be standing there, due to what Neru told him.

They both stared at each other for a few moments. They didn't hear Luka warning Rin that their stories were back on. It was Oliver who spoke up first, "Riliane? Is that you?" She looked so very different from the last time he saw her.

"Oliver?"

They stood there for a few more moments, still not believing their eyes. It wasn't until Luka came to break out of their seemingly staring contest. "Hey didn't you hear me? The show is back on. ...Rin, is everything okay? Whose that?"

They both snapped back to reality, "Oh well this is Oliver, Len's brother. Oliver, this is Luka, my friend and coworker." The two exchanged greetings and Rin let Oliver into the house. Before Luka could return to her show, Rin grabbed her arm. "Hey Luka," she said in a hushed voice. "I don't want to be rude, but do you mind leaving? This came out of nowhere and well… I have a feeling that things are going to get real awkward or real emotional."

"What? He seems like a nice guy and pretty cute too, despite missing an eye." Luka looked behind her shoulder, checking him out.

"It just that Len or I haven't seen him in almost a decade and well the last time Len saw him… Let's just say shit went down."

Luka understood, quickly collected her things, and left. "Sorry about the mess Oliver," Rin found him in the living room, taking in his surroundings.

"It's okay, I know you weren't expecting anyone." He watched her turn the TV off and hastily cleaned the table off in a hurry. "So how have you and Len been?"

"We been fine, we've been busy in the past few weeks though; we have a new album coming out and it's about halfway done."

"So Len finally achieved his dream, huh?" Oliver smiled.

Rin nodded, "He did."

"I'm proud of him. And to think mom and dad thought he would wouldn't amount to anything." he let out a laugh. "But mom is proud of him too."

"How is your mother doing?"

"She's been doing fine, she just misses Len a lot."

There was an awkward silence between them; neither one knew how to continue with the conversation. It has been nine years since they have last saw each other, so it was understandable that neither of them knew where to start. They sat on the couch, Rin kept eyeing the remote thinking that maybe the TV will be a good distraction. She sat there contemplating on what do, then she remembered the Len, the reason that Oliver is here, exists.

"I have to um… make a call." She excused herself.

"Are you calling Len?" Oliver asked to which she simply nodded, then slipped into the kitchen.

At first she tried calling the number for his office, hoping that he would be taking a break. When the call went straight to the voicemail box, she hung up and tried the front desk.

"Hello, thank you for calling Crypton Future Media Records."

"Ah yeah, Gloria. It's Rin, do you mind if you could connect me to the recording studio. I've been trying to reach Len."

"Ha! You're not to only one" The receptionist snorted, leaving Rin to wonder why her husband is so popular today. "I'll connect you, please hold."

The man who picked up the phone let her know that Len was in the middle of recording a song and that Len will get right to her when he is finished. She waited on hold for about five minutes, letting Oliver wonder around her home.

"Hey Riliane, dear?" Len picked up the phone, it was easily to tell that he was out of breath due to his heavy breathing.

"Len, you need to come home right now."

"Is everything okay?" Despite being on the phone, she could feel his smile fade.

"I'm okay, but I don't think you'll be okay."

"What are you even talking about? Just tell me whats going on."

"I can't, I don't want you to cause a wreck." She peeked into the living room, watching Oliver looking around the house.

"Oh my God, don't tell me you're pregnant." He gasped.

"No." She bluntly stated.

He mentally sighed, "Did you break something?"

"No, Len."

"Then tell meeeeeee." He whined.

"I can't. Just come home ASAP and wait for me to come get you."

"Ugh, alright." Someone was calling out his name in the background. "I gotta go; I love you."

"Love you too," and with that he hung up the phone.

She walked back into living room, "He'll be here in hopefully an hour. I didn't tell him nothing though."

"Awesome! I wanna see to look on his face when he comes home." Oliver stands up.

"I just hope he doesn't have a heart attack." A nervous laugh came from her mouth. She moved the curtains, so that she could peer out the window.

"So uhhh, why are you here?" Oliver asked. He was genuinely curious why Riliane would be at Len's house.

She stopped looking out the window, wondering what the hell he just ask. "Why am I here?" She repeated the question to which Oliver nodded. Her eyes looked around the room, still confused. "Uhhh… because I live here."

Now it was turn for Oliver to be confused, "So you and Len live together? Even though Len has a new girlfriend?"

Rin stayed silent, taking a while to process what Oliver just said to her. "Huh?" Was all that could come out her mouth.

"Yeah, the chick that took me here, implied that you guys had a nasty breakup and that she was his new girlfriend. She was also telling me how-"

"Stop," she interrupted him. "Was this chick Neru?" He stopped to remember exactly what her name was. He knew she said it multiple times, but he just forgot what her name was. "Bad blonde dye job, usually wears her wear in a side ponytail?" She jogged his memory. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah..." She rolled her eyes. "That's Neru. She's claims to be Len's biggest fangirl and well… I wouldn't be surprised if she was. But whatever she told you is bullshit."

"So you and Len are still together?" He asked and she nodded. "Oh gosh, I knew it." It did seem weird to him that Neru would take off like that and now he knows the reason why she did it. He gave her a squeeze.

She tapped him to let him know that he was crushing her. "Actually." She regained her breath and grabbed a picture off of the TV. "This is our wedding photo." He handed him a framed Polaroid picture of them on their wedding day.

"Wedding photo? When did that happen?" He took the photo, mouth agape.

"In '83."

They continued to talk more about her wedding day and how big of an adventure it was. The conversation went on for about another thirty minutes before Rin spotted Len's yellow corvette pulling into the driveway.

Rin ran out the front door and greeted him as he opened his car door. "Hi honey." She acted as nothing was going on.

"Hey. Sooo what's this about me getting home early?" He got out of the car and kissed her forehead.

"Weeeeellll first I'm going to need you to take a deep breath for me."

"Did you do something awful?"

"No, Len. Take a deep breath."

"Are you sure, because you're acting really weird and -"

"DEEP BREATH NOW!" She demanded and he complied. "Okay," she calmed down. "Deep breath out." She gave him permission to exhale and he did. "I didn't do anything and I have no idea how to prepare you for this." She rubbed her temples. "Well best to get this over with," She grabbed his and to led him to the front door. Len was a bit worried about what she had in store for him. It's not normal for her to act like this and only recalled one other time when she did act like that. And judging by the sweat on her hand, he was really wondering on what she was so nervous about.

At the front door with her one hand on the knob, she used her other hand to make a deep breath motion. He once again took another deep breath. Once inside, he saw the blonde man sitting at their couch. To him it made no sense; why would she be so worried about some random guy?

It finally made sense to him when said man turned his head to look at them.

Len's blood ran cold when their eyes meet. Now he understood why Rin was acting the way she was. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. He forced himself to swallow back those tears. His arm was extended for a handshake, but even then he wasn't exactly sure what to do with his body.

Instead of accepting the handshake, Oliver wrapped his arms around his brother. It took a few long seconds, but Len eventually wrapped his arms around him. Once his arms were wrapped around his brother, Len's emotions finally burst the dam and hot tears were flowing. They pulled away, only for Oliver to laugh at Len's red face.

Rin took Len to the bathroom to clean up his face. "When did he show up?" He asked when she wiped his face with a warm washcloth.

"About an hour and a half ago. I called you when he first showed up." She wringed the washcloth into the sink.

He took a deep breath to recompose himself. "Did he tell you anything?"

"Just that your mother is doing fine." There was a pause. "Oh yeah, he has a funny story that he told me about Neru."

Len groaned, "Oh no… He ran into Neru?" He blew his nose to remove any remaining snot.

"Yeah, that's how he found our home. She also told him some very interesting things." Len rolled his eyes, pretty much knowing what she told his brother.

The two of them exited the bathroom, only to find Oliver with a scrap book in his hands.

"There is so much catching up that we have to do." Both Rin and Len were taken aback by how Oliver cut to the chase.

As it turned out, Oliver got married right after high school to a Korean foreign exchange student, named Siyu. Oliver told them that despite her name being spelled as S-I-Y-U, he spells it as S-E-E-U as a play on words. Len wanted to question Oliver if he married Siyu in order for her to gain citizenship, but kept it to himself once he found out just how head over heels Oliver is for her. As Oliver continued on with the scrap book, he told them that he and SeeU had two kids together, with the eldest being born a month after Rin and Len's wedding and the youngest just turning two years old a month ago.

"You wouldn't believe what little Siyu said to me before I left." Oliver gushed over his youngest child with Rin fawning over the children with him. Len just sat there, deep into his own thoughts not exactly paying attention to what Oliver was saying. "Hey… Len…. Are you listening?" Oliver nudged at him, making him pay attention.

"Hey, what did dad think about you marrying a Korean?" He bluntly asked, wondering if his father was still a terrible person.

Oliver's smile faded, "Exactly what you think, but he did eventually get over it… I think," His face scrunched up. "Do you want to know how he is do-"

"No." Len cut him off.

Rin sensed the awkwardness and quickly changed the subject. "Is that little Siyu for Halloween? What is she suppose to be?" She turned the page of the book.

"Oh that!" Oliver's face brighten up. "She's suppose to be a pumpkin; it was her first Halloween. Isn't she adorable?"

Oliver continued to gush over his children, going into every detail in their lives from bath time pictures to first day off school pictures, meal time pictures, and more. By the time Oliver finally stopped to take a breath, Len could've sworn that Oliver was involved in every waking moment of his children's lives.

"Now that I've talked about mine, where are yours?" He looked around for any signs of children that could be living there. But there wasn't even a single toy laying around on the floor or any stains on the furniture or carpet. He just assumed that they were at school and that Rin cleaned up after them.

"We don't have any." Len shrugged.

"Really, you have no children?" He asked, to which Len shook his head. "Wow! And the way you two use to fool around back in high school, you should be on kid ten by now!" Oliver jokingly exclaimed, causing Len to blush wildly.

"I hope we never have that many," Len tried to joke along with him, hoping that Rin wasn't listening in. Much to his dismay, the scrap book probably already got her hormones kicked into overdrive. He doesn't want Rin getting any ideas.

Oliver continued to catch Rin and Len up on what has happened over the years. Rin and Len did the same, basically telling him how exactly they got discovered and became famous. Hours went by and they only noticed what time it was when Oliver's stomach growled.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I haven't eaten since I got off the plane." Oliver nervously laughed, embarrassed by his stomach.

"No worries at all, we'll just have a pizza delivered." Rin got up to go order some food for them.

She came back and they talked for a bit. When the pizza man came, Oliver offered to accept the order. For the short time that he was gone, Len ran into the other room and came back with a whoopee cushion. He couldn't pass this opportunity up. Both Rin and Len were giggling as Len laid the whoopee cushion down on his seat. They both tried to stifle their laughter when Oliver came back.

Luckily for him, he noticed the cushion before he could sat down. Rin and Len couldn't hold it back any longer and bursted out laughing. "You guys haven't changed a bit!" Oliver exclaimed as he threw the whoopee cushion at Len.

Once the pizza was finished, they continued to talk for a few more hours, still trying to play catch up after nine years. Everything from car accidents, to moving to new homes were discussed and both brothers had a good idea of what the other was doing throughout the years. It was near eleven o'clock when Oliver decided to turn in for the night, stating that he had an eventful day.

"You Okay? You seemed off all day. I mean it makes sense that you are, but you seem extra extra off." Rin asked as she changed into her nightgown.

"I'm still in shock."

"I think we're all in shock, but neither of us has seen him in over nine years and vice versa."

Len rubbed his face, "I feel so guilty though," he sighed.

"About what?" She shot him a puzzled look.

"Ugh, I don't know. When he pulled out that scrap book; it made me realize how much I missed out. I mean I have nieces and nephews that I didn't even know existed until five hours ago!"

"Well now I bet the oldest one is now expecting a bunch of gifts to make up for all the missed birthdays and Christmases." Rin joked around and successfully made Len crack a smile.

"You know, I realized that my little brother isn't a kid anyone. In fact he's probably more mature than me. He has a family and everything." He sighed.

"Len, Oliver has always been more mature than you." She put a hand on her hip. "Ever since day two of meeting him, I could tell that he was more mature than you, despite that he was only four at the time." She crawled into bed and hugged his head. "But that's why I like you."

Len nuzzled his nose into her arm. "Don't get me wrong, I'm beyond surprised, and a good kind of surprised, when I saw him." Rin let go of him and let him snuggle into her. "mmmm, you're so comforting." He wrapped his arms around her.

She removed his ponytail and stroked his long hair, "Let's try to calm down and go to sleep." She used her other hand to turn the lamp off. They stayed in that position until Rin fell asleep with her hand in his hair.

Len could not sleep; he laid there drifting in and out of consciousness, but never fully reaching true sleep. It was about three in the morning when Len decided to go into the kitchen to look for a snack. The banana in the fruit bowl looked good to him, so he decided to plop his butt on the kitchen chair and began to peel the banana. About midway through his banana the kitchen door opened and Oliver came in.

"I thought I heard someone in the kitchen." Oliver quietly closed the door behind him.

"Couldn't sleep," Len made a muffled sound as he finished his banana.

"I thought you would be worn out because of me." Oliver took a seat next to Len.

"I am worn out; it's just that I feel guilty." Len admitted.

"Guilty? About what?"

"I dunno… probably about how I missed out on everything. Your wedding, your kids, every single holiday for the past nine years; I missed out on all of that." Len groaned, constantly rolling his eyes to fight back the tears.

"It's not your fault that you missed out. You didn't know; you were busy with your own life." Oliver laid a hand on Len's shoulder as if giving him permission to cry.

"I should've at least tried to call once. I mean I have called many times, but I always hang up as soon as someone picks up because I get so nervous." Len sheepishly played with his fingers.

"So that was you whose been calling us for the past three years?!" He pointed his finger at him. "You've been freaking mom out!" Oliver began giggling "To think that creep was my brother all this time!"

"I swear I'm not meaning to freak mom out. Its just that I get the courage, but as soon as I hear her voice I just freeze up."

"Were you the one also sending the gift baskets?" Len stayed silent, slowly nodding. "Oh my gosh all this time we thought that mom had a secret admirer. If dad found out it was you he'd be even more pissed off." Oliver noticed Len cringe. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought him up." Oliver took a deep breath. "Does it still hurt?"

Len stared blankly at the kitchen tile, wishing that Oliver never brought him up. "Yeah," he managed to breath out.

"You know no one blames you for staying away. You had every reason to." Oliver sensed that Len didn't want to talk about it anymore. It just wasn't the right time for it. "Hey, how about this: we can visit you for Christmas or something? You can meet the kids and see mom again!" Oliver changed the subject to something more cheerful.

Len couldn't help but to smile, "Yeah, I'd like that."

They were silent for a minute until Oliver got up, "Well, I'm going back to bed," he yawned. He opened the kitchen door and stopped in his tracks, "You know, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself just because you-know-who did you-know-what to you. Things happen for a reason and look how well you turned out despite what happened. Before I do go, I just wanted to say that mom and I are happy for you; heck mom even owns every single one of your records, but that's a secret between her and I." Len saw Oliver smile at him and with that he left the room.

Len sat in silence for a while, thinking what Oliver just told him. After a few moments, Len buried his head into his arms and began to sob quietly.

He didn't know the exact reason why he was crying.


	8. Thinking

1978

Two girls sat at the very top of the football field's bleachers. It was a warm early fall afternoon, much warmer than what the girls anticipated, so they shed their windbreakers. The pep rally for homecoming was about to start, the girls could care less about the team and were just glad to get out of class. The warm fall breeze hit them, bringing relief from the warm sun. No words were spoken between the two as they were too busy people watching.

"Look at Fukase right there. Isn't he so cute?" One of the girls spoke up once she spotted her crush. "Ugh I'd kill for him."

"Ehh he's alright, I'm not into red haired boys." The other girl shrugged, not caring about the boy her friend was gushing over.

The girl smirked, "I bet I know who you're looking for?" The friend teased her.

"I'm not looking for him." Which was true, until now. Now all she can do is scan the crowd and hope that she can find him.

There he was, in the middle rows. He was with his girlfriend, IA. She couldn't help but to watch the pair, smiling, laughing, kissing each other's cheek, whispering in one another's ear. As she watched their public display of affection, she couldn't help but to feel sad.

"You know, you could always make it look like an accident." The friend studied the look on her friend's face.

She slowly turn her head, breaking the trance she had on them. "An accident?"

"I know that look; you want him. You need him."

"I wouldn't necessarily say I need him. But he deserves better than her." She whined out that last part. It was true, Len deserved someone who didn't go behind his back to kiss other boys and do God knows what else.

"Riliane, I know he deserves better than IA. He deserves you and you deserve him; its how things are meant to be." The friend tried to convince Rin that they needed each other.

"He doesn't deserve me; he deserve someone who will love him and take care of him."

"Which is exactly what you can give to him."

"Dammit Mayu, Are you even listening to me? IA is cheating on Len!" Rin blurted out, which caused the freshman in front of them to turn around with a puzzled look. "Turn around kid and mind your business." Rin made a rotate motion with her finger and the kid complied, not wanting to upset the upperclassmen.

"Well no surprise there," Mayu pulled out a carton of cigarettes, offered Rin one, to which she declined. "IA is a huge slut. How did you find out anyways?"

"I saw her making out with Dex and reaching for his pants in the gym." Rin scooted a few inches from Mayu, as her friend took her first puff.

"Harsh," Mayu stared blankly at the cheerleaders on the field. "Do you think they have done it?"

"Dex and IA? It honestly wouldn't surprise me." Rin put her arms between her thighs, not wanting to think about IA and her sex life.

"No. I mean IA and Len." Mayu took another drag from her cigarette.

Those words hurt Rin; it was like someone stabbed her heart. Once again, her eyes trailed to the couple, who were sharing another kiss. Just seeing Len kiss IA broke her heart; the thought of him and IA doing it shattered her already broken heart into a million pieces. She continued to stare at them even long after IA excused herself from Len.

"Do you think I should tell him?" Rin was conflicted with herself. While seeing Len with IA broke her heart, it hurt her even more to know that IA was taking advantage of Len. She didn't want to imagine the look on his face if he ever walked in on IA making out with someone else.

"Tell him what?" Mayu asked, thinking that their conversation ended when Rin decided to stare off into space.

"Tell Len that IA is cheating on him."

Mayu only shrugged, unsure on how to help her friend. "Once again, you can make it look like an accident."

Knowing of her friend's murderous tendencies, Rin could only roll her eyes. "I'm not going to kill IA."

"Awwwww" She whined. "It'll be perfect, plus you'll be able to comfort him and get on the rebound."

"You're dumb." Rin was blunt to her friend.

Mayu ignored her.

Rin was about to open her mouth, but the band began to play, signaling the start of the pep rally. At this point it would be useless to say anything to Mayu, since the band would drown out her voice.

The pep rally gave Rin time to think about Len and IA. Her mind was able to drift away from the band, cheerleaders, and cheering of fellow students. She wanted to tell Len about IA and her cheating ways, but at the same time she wondered if it was her place to tell him. Soon the students started to get up and leave as the pep rally was now over. She didn't notice though; she was too deep in her own dilemma. Time past by and she finally came to her conclusion. The walk to his locker was short and she waited for him for the next twenty minutes.

The bell rang and Len was at his locker in no time. "Hey Riliannie," his grin was from ear to ear as he was not expecting her to be standing at his locker.

"Hey Lenny-Benny." She smiled as well, but reminded herself that this was going to be a serious conversation. "Hey I wanted to talk to you. About Aria."

His smile wavered a bit, as if it was a touchy subject for him. "What about her?"

"Well umm I was wondering if you umm knew," she had trouble finding her words. "Where she got her top? It's a really nice shirt." Aw dammit, she cursed at herself. She just could not go through with it.

"Well, uh I dunno."

It was awkward for the both of them. "Well I'd uh better get going," She sheepishly grinned as she began scooting away from him.

"Hey, wait a second," He grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. "As a friend, I need you to hear me out. It's about IA."

Turns out he knew all this time.


	9. Last Christmas

"Okay on three," Len prepared himself and Rin for some heavy lifting. "One… two… three ," He expected the box to the heavy, judging how the kid at the store had trouble lifting it, but it was surprisingly light; it was about forty pounds at most.

The box was laid down on the living room floor and was finally opened, revealing a white artificial Christmas tree. Len thought it was a bit tacky, opting in for a real tree, but Rin really wanted the fake tree. It was something new for the both of them as both their families always had a real tree for Christmas, so Len would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the idea of an artificial tree.

"Isn't it pretty?" Rin asked when the tree was assembled.

"Yeah, but why white? We could've went with green." Len mumbled.

"Because white is a pretty color." Rin pointed to her hair bow, "See? And plus everyone has a green tree; we can be different."

Len still wasn't too sure about it. To him there was a reason why everyone gets a green tree: because it looks natural. He must've of been making a sour face because Rin told him to wipe the look off his face.

"You'll see, once the ornaments and lights are up, it'll look really pretty. I promise." She opened of a box of new ornaments and handed him one.

"At least it'll be better than last years tree." He hung the bulb.

Rin rolled her eyes, "It had charm okay?"

Len laughed for a second, "If by charm, you mean ugly."

"You're ugly," She stuck a tongue out at him to which he returned the favor. "But I remember last Christmas, it was fun." A smile formed on her face, remembering Christmas from the year before.

….

The door to the dingy studio apartment swung open, allowing a young couple to enter the apartment. If someone was trying to be nice they would describe the apartment as humble and modest when in reality, it was barely bare bones. The queen size mattress, that doubled as a couch, was neatly made with a patchwork quilt, sat on the floor across from the portable black and white television. The mismatched table and two chairs served as the dining table that sat next to the door. Another source for entertainment was the cassette player/radio combo, that sat on the floor along with the TV. The rest of the apartment was bare.

"Nice of the guy the give us a hefty discount on the tree." Rin hopped into to room.

"Well it is Christmas, everyone else already has their tree and not to mention that this one is kinda… ummm… not so great." Len followed her, holding the small tree with one hand.

"It's got some charm to it. It's like a Charlie Brown tree." She took the tree from him and placed it in the corner. "I even got a red bulb for it!" She took the small Christmas bulb from her purse and placed it on the tree, causing it to tilt just a bit. "Oh well, it's still nice." Len just made a noise, acknowledging what she said. "Are you okay dear? It seemed that your mind has been wondering all day." She looked worriedly at him.

"No, I'm okay." He tried to convince her, but she raised a brow at him. "Okay, okay. It's just that my feelings are conflicted." He sat down at one of the mismatched dining chairs.

She proceeded to sit on his lap, "Is it about Crypton?" He nodded. "It's okay to be nervous, but you shouldn't let something like this cloud your mind from having a good Christmas."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I know, I know, but I'm just so nervous."

"Well maybe if we say good things about this new job maybe you'll feel better. For me, I honestly can't wait til we start at Crypton. No more having to deal with angry customers," Rin happily sighed. "That's one good thing; now you."

"I'm just excited to actually get paid good money to sing. Think about it, we'll be singing in front of thousands of people, not in rinky dinky bars and clubs." Len smiled at thought of finally getting to perform in front of crowds of people. But even a pleasant thought such as that could not stop him from being nervous. "But even still, my nervousness is eating at me."

"Well maybe talking about our new coworkers will help ease your mind. What do you think of them? I really think that Miku chick was really rude. Like I was trying to be friendly and then she tells me to go to the gym? Like what the hell?" Rin threw her arms in the air

He pondered for a second. Miku did seem to be a rude person. "I think it'll be best if we just avoid her, but it seemed that you and Luka got along."

"We did! Actually we're going to the hair salon at the beginning of next year and getting perms; the best part is that Crypton's paying for it." She brushed her hair with her fingers. "I'm going to look so pretty."

"You're already pretty and you always will be." He patted her back. His compliment didn't go unrewarded as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Perm or no perm."

….

Rin found herself still smiling even though his comment was made a year ago. "Poor Luka, that perm burned right through her hair, "She shook her hair as she was placing ornaments around the tree.

"It think it was for the best, pink hair really suits her. And plus you two would've looked like sisters if you both had perms." He shrugged.

"Do you really think that we look that alike?" She raised a brow.

"At first glance, yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if she was some long lost second cousin of yours, considering how big your family is."

"You know people say that we like alike," She looked at him and studied just how similar they were. "Like we're clones of each other."

"That'd be freaky if we were… Say… If we were clones, which one of us would be the real one?" He looked at her with a bizarre look on his face.

"Me of course, I'm older."

"Yeah by like twelve hours." Len became defensive; she would always tease him about being younger than her.

"Still older," She sang out.

Len decided to change the subject as he could feel his face heating up because of her. Not to mention their very close similarities was always an awkward subject for him as it did creep him out a bit. "I remember that you were so giddy about working for Crypton." He smiled at the memory, looking at the yellow corvette in the driveway. "You were so happy to not live paycheck to paycheck anymore. You were also happy that you could buy nice things."

….

"When I get my first check, I'm going to buy you something nice." Rin sat on the mattress, criss-cross applesauce style.

"Like what?" He sat on the mattress next to her

"Maybe a car for you. Definitely a car. It might take a few paychecks, but I promise to sing a lot of songs to get it for you?"

"You don't have to get me a car," He kissed her hand. "I'm fine with taking the bus and walking around."

"Yeah… but superstars shouldn't have to take the bus. They deserve to cruise around in fancy cars. You deserve a fancy car." She pretended to honk an imaginary car's horn. "What are you going to get when you get your first paycheck?"

Len laid down on her lap, his face facing the ceiling. "The first chance I get I'll be buying a house and getting us out of this dump." He sighed. "I just hope this new job actually helps us. If not, then we are in so much trouble." He couldn't help but to worry; this was a new experience for the both of them.

"Hey now," She stroked his cheek, in an effort to cheer up him up. "It's Christmas, so don't get down and plus we'll do just fine. We have to believe each other on this." She grabbed his hand and held onto it tightly.

While she did try her best; her efforts could not ease his troubled thoughts. Everything was riding on this opportunity being a success. They both are going to quit their jobs, with Riliane already quitting hers and his last day being on Friday. As part of their contracts if they don't follow through with Crypton's demand and have an album out by April, Crypton would end up suing the two. There was no earthly way they could afford lawyers to defend them and even if they could, the contract was iron tight. The lawsuit would be the worst case scenario for them as it meant that they would lose any and all money they had and be in debt to Crypton. Which means that they'd be homeless again and this time around they wouldn't have a car to sleep in. Len wasn't going to allow Rin to go through that again. He just couldn't. She deserved better than that.

Still holding on to his hand, she whispered to him, "No matter what happens, I'll still love you. I always will."

He smiled; she was too good for him. That reminds him: he needs to give her his gift. Maybe giving her his gift will help ease his troubled mind for now. "Oh I made you something." He sat up to crawl over to a backpack on the floor.

"You made me something? What is it?" She was puzzled, he rarely makes her anything. He was always to type to buy her presents that didn't had to do with music, so this was going to be interesting.

He nodded, "I didn't wrap it, so you'll have to close your eyes." She closed them and felt Len grab one of her hands and placed a rectangular object in her hands. "Okay open them!"

She opened her eyes and saw the cassette tape in her hand. "You made me a mix tape?"

"Yup, It's got all your favorites like Fleetwood Mac, Duran Duran, and your boyfriend, George Micheal," he teased her and her teenage-like crush on George Micheal.

"George Micheal isn't my boyfriend," She stuck her tongue out at him. "How many calls did you make to make this?" She asked as she stuck her finger through one of the holes, trying to rewind it.

"Dunno, I never counted. But boy, was I on hold for the longest time. But umm, just to let you know, the last song got cut off about halfway, so just a warning." He scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Thank you so much Lenny," She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss on- the cheek. "But, ugh, Damn you Len." She buried her head into his shoulder, "This is the second year in a row that I didn't get you anything." She groaned.

"Don't worry about, you can always get something for our birthday, which is in two days" He teased her once again.

"I'll think of something." She mumbled into his shoulder.

….

"What happened after you gave me that cassette tape?" Rin handed Len, who was on the ladder, the star.

"I think we went out to eat, or did we just had packaged ramen?"

"No, we ate out, because I remember us coming home again." She moved the string of lights by an inch and paused. "Yeah that's right, because I remembered that we ate in the park, but I can't remember what we ate."

"Does it matter?" Len got off the ladder and was ready to plug in the lights, "Prepare to be amazed!" He proudly stated before plugging the cord in. The plug went into the wall, but there were no lights. "Huh?" He tried removing to plug out and putting it back in. "No, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. Dammit!" He threw the cord on the ground. "One of the bulbs are out. And these are brand new too; What the hell!" Rin couldn't help but to snicker. "Hey!" Len's head snapped towards her. "What are you laughing at? You have to help me find out which bulb is burnt."

"I'm laughing at you; you're just too funny." Her giggling winded down as she started to help him find which bulb was burnt.

They were about thirty bulbs of trying in when Len decided to pipe up. "Do you remember what happened as soon as we got home? Because I do." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the smirk on his face.

"I remember," she couldn't help but to smile. "It was "my gift" to you. I came up with it on the spot though."

"I'm not complaining, it was great. But you know what I will complain about? Those damn nosey neighbors. How dare they come to our door, complaining that we were "too loud"," He rolled his eyes, remembering how stupid and annoying his old neighbors were.

"Well now we can be as loud as we want and no one is going to stop us." She cocked her head side to side.

"Yeah, take that stupid neighbors. We're famous and you're not." Len tried another bulb, still nothing. "Ugh stupid lights."

"Let's try the last bulb to see if it works." Rin suggested.

"Hey, you're smart." He got up to try the very last bulb at the end of the string. Surprisingly enough, it worked and Len gave her a pat on the back. "Good job Rin, thinking outside the box."

In order to get a good view, the duo took a step back. The red, green, and white lights. It was spectacular and helped filled with the air with Christmas cheer.

…

"You know, maybe next Christmas we should ditch L.A and go up north and enjoy some snow on Christmas." Rin piped up while they were staring at the Christmas tree. With the both of them growing, up in a warmer part of the country, it was rare for snow to fall, so the idea of it snowing on Christmas was only a dream.

"It'll be our first ever white Christmas." Len stated. "Yeah… let's do that. Because the chance of it snowing here in the next..." He did some counting with his fingers, "twelve days is zero; I mean it's like seventy degrees right now."

"So is it a yes?"

"It's a duh, of course." Len crossed his eyes, causing Rin to laugh.

Rin took a deep breath, "You did good Len."

"On the tree? It was your decision."

"No," she shook her head. "I mean you. Like at what you managed to do in a years time; its phenomenal."

He smiled at her as he brought her closer, arm wrapped around her "I couldn't have done it without you." He smooched her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone and thank you for reading


	10. Big Al's Burgers

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and the birds were already beginning to sing their happy tunes. Rin and Len were still in bed, in which Len was enjoying his slumber while Rin was happy enough to just rest her eyes and feel at peace.

The peacefulness was broken when Len suddenly shot up and said "I want the new quarter pounder burger at Big Al's Burgers." Rin, whose eyes were still closed, mumbled out a what, to which Len replied, "I want the new quarter pounder burger at Big Al's Burgers."

Rin slowly sat up and looked at him, "It's eight in the morning. And plus we have to eat the eggs, they're about to go bad soon."

"I want the new quarter pounder burger at Big Al's Burgers." He repeated himself. She rolled her eyes, guessing that today was going to be one of those days were he decides to be annoying as possible.

Breakfast came and as Rin promised she made scrambled eggs with toast. She munched away happily while Len sat there, staring at his plate. She took noticed of this and asked him if his was hungry and he nodded yes. "Then eat up." she pushed his plate closer to him. Much like a small child, who didn't want to eat their vegetables, he whined. "Not hungry for eggs?" She took his plate from him; oh well more for her. "How about a banana?" She reached for the bowl of fruit and offered him the banana. He stared at the banana in her hand, refusing to take it. Rin was becoming frustrated, "Okay what do you want? I'm not going to let you go hungry."

"I want the new quarter pounder burger at Big Al's Burgers." He repeated himself for the fifth time today.

"You're not getting a damn burger." The banana was tossed at him, which hit him in the face. What freaked her out was that he didn't even flinched when the banana came into contact with his face.

"You know what?" She threw her hands into the air. "Starve, I don't care."

They exited the front door, only to find a line of people stretched across their yard. The line stretched for what seems to be for miles.

"Excuse me, what are you people doing? You're blocking my driveway!" She exclaimed at the people.

"We're in line for the new quarter pounder burger at Big Al's burgers!" One of the line attendees stated.

Rin's face scrunched up in confusion. "What the hell? There isn't even a Big Al's around here for miles!" The line attendees just ignored her and continue to stare lifelessly in the direction of the nearest Big Al's. "Len, come on. Maybe we we get into the car they'll moveee-" She turned around only to find Len staring in the same direction as everybody else. "Len?" She waved her hand in front of his face. Nothing.

She ran into the car and turned the key into the ignition. The radio blasted out not music, but an ad for Big Al's Burgers. "Are you hungry? Hungry enough to eat a horse? If so just come on down to Big Al's Burgers and we'll feed you and your family." The commercial's jingle played and finally ended. But instead of another commercial or music, the same ad played again. The radio was immediately turned off as Rin began to panic. Just what was going on?

"Len," she honked the horn. "Get in, we're going." He ignored her, continuing to stare in the same direction as everyone else. "Think Rin, think." She rubbed her temples. An idea came to her. "Len, get in the car we're going to Big Al's."

In less than a second Len was in the car. Getting Len into to the car was one problem, now the next problem was getting these people out of her driveway. After minutes of honking and inching closer towards then, without them budging. The next course of action, though it might be terrible, was to run them over. And that's exactly what she did. She felt bad about it, of course, but right now these people, her husband included, didn't exactly have their own souls right now.

She drove all around LA, Venice beach, Rodeo Drive. All of these places have one thing in common right now. No one was out in the street. There was no one else driving. Nobody on the road; Nobody on the beach. The place was completely dead. Rin once again tried to listen to the radio for any news about what is going on or at least for some semblance of normalcy. The radio station was changed, but the same ad was still playing. She kept tuning the radio dial, but all the radio stations were playing the exact same ad in unison.

After a few more minutes of driving, she parked the car, and took Len by the hand to make sure that he wouldn't go anywhere. They walked around before stopping at an electronics store and began to watch the TVs that were on display. The TV show that was on seemed normal. It was a talk show in San Francisco with Chris and Kaori. From what Rin could gather by reading their lips, they were talking about normal things; celebrity gossip, politics, and the such. It seemed like everything was okay. That is until one of the stage workers handed them a bag from Big Al's. While unwrapping the burgers, Kaori mouthed that this episode of the show was sponsored by Big Al's Burgers and how grateful they were for it. They each took a bite from the burgers and it immediately changed them. Much like the zombies that were lined up at her house and Len, they too had this soulless look in their eyes.

Rin looked at Len. He hasn't eaten fast food for at least two weeks now and that there is no way that everyone in Los Angelous ate at Big Al's. She pondered for a moment. Is this happening everywhere or just in LA? She questioned herself. Were her parents in this zombie-like state? Her sister? The president?

While she was deep into her thought, Len grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her.

"Len, what are you doing?" She was shocked by his actions.

"Big Al's burgerrssss." He mumbled.

"Len, let go of me!" She shrieked and tried swinging her purse at him to fight back. She continued to hit and kick him for about a mile or so, until she gave up. He was just too strong for her and was able to continue to drag her as if her swings did not affect him.

They continued to walk for some time, until they reached a Big Al's restaurant. He pushed pass the other zombies. And sat her down in a chair.

Surely Len wouldn't hurt her, even in a zombie like state. Right? Rin thought as Len was tying her to the chair. But this wasn't Len; Len was gone. While this Len may not physically hurt her, he would definitely hurt her psychologically.

Once he finished tying her A tall man emerged from the shadows… Wait… what shadows? The restaurant was brightly lit without any dark corners. Speaking of bright, the room also got very dim and not to mention but, where did this fog come from?

"Nice to finally meet you Rin Kagamine," The man said, reveling himself to be Big Al himself. Big Al turned to Len, who was standing by her side. Big Al pulled a sandwich from his pocket, "Whose a good boy? You are! You are!" He waved the sandwich in his face, teasing him like a dog. Big Al threw the sandwich, causing Len to run after it.

"Hey! You can't treat him like that!" Rin came to Len's defense.

"He along with everyone else in the country are my personal slaves, except for you." He pointed at her. "I want you to be my queen."

"Uhh no thanks, I'm happily married to the zombie over there," She turned her head to where Len went, but it seemed as he just vanished into thin air.

"I don't mean it as that. I want you to be the queen of hamburgers." Rin raised a brow as Big Al sat in the chair across from her. "Together, you and I, can defeat McDonalds and Burger King and rule the fast food galaxy." He clenched his fist in a prideful way at her.

"Why me though? I prefer McDonalds over your greasy burgers!" She spat on him.

No answer was given and Big Al kept on talking as if she didn't even say anything. As he kept blabbering on, the double glass doors were kicked open, reveling none other than Hatsune Miku.

"Oh shit," Rin rolled her eyes, not wanting to be anywhere near her.

"Alllllll," She whined. "You said you'd have sex with me." She walked over the them with a bounce in every shuffled step. She proceeded the sit down on the couch that appeared out of no where.

"Aw come on, Miku. I gave you two minutes last month," he complained at her bitching. A laugh track played from the ceiling.

"This is why I tell my friends that you sell women's shoes." She huffed. "I mean, come on, a fast food CEO? How embarrassing!" Miku sneered at him.

"Why don't you go to Denny's and eat my earnings away," The laugh track played once again as Big Al snapped his fingers and like that Miku disappered, leaving Rin to be confused. "Well anyways, join me, Riliane." Big Al held out his hand.

"I'll never join you." She snapped at him.

"Lily never told about what happened to your father."

"She told me enough," She used her strength to scoot her chair away from him. "She told me you killed him."

"No, I am your father." Big Al reveled the shocking truth.

Rin was shocked and froze for a second before slowly shaking her head, "No, no, that's not true. That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings you know it be true." He looked into her eyes.

"No, seriously, It's not possible. You're only like five years older than me." She shook her head with a deadpan expression, disproving that this man could actually be her father.

"Riliane, you can destroy the Clown; he has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me and together we can rule the fast food galaxy as father and daughter." He once again held out his hand. The rope that was binding her to the chair was no longer there.

She jumped out of her chair and slowly backed away from him. "But why? Why would you do this to everyone?"

He only shrugged, "I thought it would be funny."

Her face morphed into into one of pure terror. She tried to run away from him, towards the doors. But it was as if she was running in mid air. If anything, she was getting further and further from the door. Suddenly, multiple hands grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. Big Al was no where to be found and the restaurant melted around her. She could feel her face sweating and could hear her heart was pounding out of fear.

"If I ever get out of here," She could hear Len's voice silently sing out in the distance. "Thought of giving it all away to a registered charity," His voice was getting louder and louder and her fear began to diminish. "All I need is a pint a day if I ever get out of here." Did he somehow manage to break free from Big Al's control? Considering it was his first words that weren't 'I want the new quarter pounder burger at Big Al's Burgers,' it seemed plausible. "If we ever get out of here," He was now towering over her. Still pinned down to the floor by the hands, she tried her best to reach out to him. A smile was on her face, she was so relieved. "If we ever get out of here." Her relief soon turned into fear once again when she saw the knife in his hand.

"Len, what are you doing?" She croaked out, tears beginning to flow from her eyes.

"Hey! I said, you can keep my things, they've come to take me home," He sang out, showing no emotion.

"That's entirely different song, You're making no sense!" She stated as Len raised the knife over his head. "Len, please don't. I love you." She sobbed out, not wanting to believe that this was really happening.

"Rin, Riliane dear, wake up." The knife was never plunged into her, instead Len's one hand was now on her shoulder with the other stroking her hair.

Her eyes slowly opened up to a dark room, where the only light was the moon light seeping from the curtains. Her whole body felt cold and sweaty. Her eyes could make out Len's silhouette, hovering over her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, which didn't exactly register to her ears. "Riliane dear?" He removed her hand from her hair and held hers.

"Hey," She smiled as his face was becoming more clear.

"You were having a nightmare or something." He stroked her hand.

"I was?" she questioned him, not recalling anything about a nightmare, as if the dream faded away.

"Yeah, I heard you crying."

Rin only shrugged as she was now feeling hungry. "Hey wait time is it?"

Len turned his head to the alarm clock that was on the bed frame, "It's two in the morning."

"Do you think Big Al's is open? I'm hungry."


	11. Tei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: For stalking, strangulation, and attempted murder.   
> This is just a creepy chapter, so feel free to skip

"Here are your fan letters, Mr. Kagamine." A young lady handed a stack of letters to Len.

"Why thank you Tei, I very much appreciate it," He smiled as he accepted the letters.

A couple of seconds have passed and she still has yet to break eye contact with him, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright Tei?" he nervously cleared out his throat. He can't exactly put his finger on it, but he has always felt that something was off about this girl.

She broke out of her trance, "Ah! Well I was just thinking that it must be overwhelming to receive all those fan letters. How do you get around to reading them all?" Even though she was stretching the time she could spend with Len, it was a genuine question she had.

"It can be overwhelming, sure, but you know each one of these letters is someone who took their time and poured their heart and soul into their letters. It makes me so happy to know that some stranger cares about me to do that. The least I can do is read them." She tried her best to not swoon at his humbleness.

Tei Sukone took the job as mail clerk of Crypton Records two years ago when she got out of high school. It was pure luck that she landed the job as she only applied in hopes that she'll meet her former idol, Miku. Well, that was her original intent until an unfortunate mishap between her and Miku occurred. She remembered the day where Miku broke her heart by tearing up her fan letter and laughed in her face about it. Len found her a few hours later to apologize for Miku's behavior and to make sure she was alright. He was the shining light on the arguably the worst turned best day of her life. She will never forget all the times he was kind to her. He is the only reason why she kept the job.

"Hey Lenny, are you ready for lunch?" Rin barged into the room.

Tei was disgusted by the lack of consideration Rin had for the two. 'Who does she think she is just coming in here without knocking?' she thought, 'This is Len and my special time together.'

"Oh, hi Tei. Have any mail for me?" A seemingly innocent question, but for Tei it only infuriated her further.

She mentally counted to five before speaking, "Uhh yeah, I have it right here," she fished the letters out of her cart. "Would you like them now?"

"No, just leave them on my desk; I'll leave the door unlocked." Rin grabbed Len by the hand and tugged at it, "I'm thinking Mexican, but I chose last time, so… yeah. You can choose."

He stood up and took her other hand, "We'll just walk around and find something." Right before they left the room he turned to Tei, "Once again, thanks for the mail Tei." And with that he was gone.

The feeling of loneliness immediately hit Tei, but chose to ignore it as she still had a job to do. She entered Rin's office to drop the letters off, but an idea came to her. She opened up a drawer and began rummaging through it. Nothing but papers. The next drawer was more interesting, she picked up a tube of lipstick. It was pale orange, the shade that Rin always seems to wear. Tei thought it was an ugly color, but Len must've found it attractive. There was a framed picture of Len giving Rin a kiss on her cheek on Rin's desk. Tei noticed it and felt angry. She looked at the tube of lipstick and without any hesitation, she took the cap off and brought the used lipstick to her lips. After applying, she picked up a hand mirror from the same drawer to study herself. It's no wonder why Len would've chosen Rin over her, she began to think. After taking a minute to reflect on herself, she shoved Rin's lipstick into her pocket. She knew what she had to do in order to win Len's heart. Tei cleaned up Rin's office so that she wouldn't suspect that someone had been through her things and left before someone could catch her in the act.

"Do you think I could get an autograph from Rin?" Tei asked Len a few days later. She felt much more confident wearing Rin's lipstick, hoping that it would attract Len's attention.

"I don't know why she wouldn't, just don't let Crypton find out. You know how he gets when we give away free stuff." Not that she needed Crypton's permission anyways; he was just her boss, not the gatekeeper to Len's heart.

She managed to get Rin to sign a picture of herself with the lie that the autograph was for a friend's birthday. Time seemed to drag on for Tei until work was over and she entered her apartment. She ignored her roommate, who greeted her, and went straight to her room. Once inside, she laid down on her bed and stared at the pictures of Len on her wall. It was much like a collage of his pictures from magazines, newspapers, and album records. Even though some pictures included other people with Len, their faces were either scratched off or cut off completely. It seemed that if every picture of Len that was ever taken of him was up on her walls. After a bit, she sighed and grabbed Rin's photo from her bag. From there, she spent the whole night studying and taking notes on the picture Rin gave her. Everything from the curls in her hair, the color of her eyes, and even how her right cheek slightly dimpled when she smiles.

It was a wonder how she managed to stay awake at work the next day. Many trips to the coffee pot where made just to stay awake that day. But staying awake to just say hello to her favorite person and present him his gift was well worth the crash.

"I hope you don't mind, but I baked you a cake," she carefully placed a small cake, that she prepared in the early hours of the morning, in front of Len.

"What's the occasion? It's not my birthday," he smiled as she presented him the cake.

"No occasion, baking is a passion of mine and my roommate is tired of eating baked goods." It was the truth, she really loved to bake and she always wanted Len to try one of her cakes. As Tei always thought, 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' Tei thought that she was obviously the better cook compared to Rin, despite never trying any of Rin's cooking.

"It looks really good, do you mind if I share some with Rin?" he asked. Yes, she really did mind if he shared it with anyone, much less Rin. She made that cake for Len and Len only. It would have been less offensive to her if he threw the cake on the ground and started stomping in it.

Nevertheless, she just smiled and nodded, "That's alright." She pushed her anger deep down inside. If it makes Len happy to share, then she will be happy.

That wasn't the first gift she has given to him, but it was the first that she has given to him personally. The rest were always marked from a secret admirer and were usually gift baskets of fruits or bundles of cucumbers, hoping that he would understand the message that she was sending. Later on in the day, she caught Len taking a bite of her cake and watched him smile. Seeing his smile sent flutters to her stomach, knowing that she was the cause of his smile.

"Rin, if I may ask, who is your stylist? My stylist gave me a bad cut a few weeks ago and I think it's time for a new hairdresser." Tei asked Rin one day while delivering her mail.

"She works at Power salon and her name is Ruby." She started brushing her hair with her fingers, "She does a really great job and knows her stuff, but since Crypton sets up all my appointments and pays for it, I have no idea how much she charges or if she's available." She began to scribble on some paper, "Here is her number. You can try calling, but like I said I don't know how busy she is."

Tei accepted the piece of paper and took that second to make a few mental notes about Rin's fingers. French nails, she had to get her nails done like that.

For the next few weeks, Tei stalked Rin in order to study her. It all began when Tei spotted Rin at the mall. Luckily, Rin was by herself and completely oblivious to everything around her. Tei took this as a chance to study Rin. Staying at least twenty feet away from Rin, she watched on how Rin sways her hips as she walked or how she would occasionally ruffle her hair while walking. She would follow her into every store, and watched Rin's habit of checking the price tag before fully checking out the article of clothing in question. She noticed as Rin's face would cringe at the price before she would put said piece of clothes away. As the day continued on, Tei would buy the exact thing that Rin would buy. Tei winced as she had to fork over two hundred dollars at one store, but in her mind it was worth it if she could win Len's heart. After a few hours of stalking Rin at the mall, Tei had to quickly scurry away when Luka showed up. Unlike Rin, Luka was much more observant of her surroundings and would easily notice Tei following the two.

A few weeks after the day at the mall, Tei was working out on the elliptical at the gym in Crypton. Rin walked in with her dance instructor, causing Tei to slow down her workout and to watch them. Rin danced beautifully and since she was wearing more form-fitting clothes, Tei took this chance to stare at Rin's figure. Compared to Tei's rectangle body shape to Rin's pear body shape made Tei feel insecure, as if her body was like a young teenager's compared to a grown woman's. Tei thought to herself that Len must've liked bigger hips and thighs. Tei looked down at her own body, there was no way she could attract Len with her 31-24-30 measurements. Tei kept thinking, while being completely still on the elliptical, about how she could change her shape. It was obviously genetic and implants were out of the question for Tei, as she didn't have the money, nor could afford to take the time off, for plastic surgery. Her mind wandered to how she did follow her around the mall and bought the exact same clothes she bought; and Rin's clothes usually did hide her shape. Wearing Rin's clothes could be a good way to intimidate Rin's body. Tei continued to watch Rin dance and imagined that she was in Rin's place and that Len was dancing alongside her.

It was not easy, but Tei learned everything she could from her. It even took her a few days to successfully master how Rin walked, her mannerisms, and style. Tei finally felt that she was getting closer into becoming the person that Len loved. Now all she needed to do was change her physical image.

The day that she would adopt her new identity finally came. She already said her goodbyes to her long white hair the night before and was ready for her new look. Despite her goodbyes, it was still painful for her to watch as Ruby cut her long locks to shoulder length. Then came to hair coloring, which turned her snow white hair into a brilliant blonde. And finally came the longest part: the perm.

When Tei came home from an exhausting day at the salon, her roommate was astonished by the complete transformation. Tei took her roommate's surprised reaction as a compliment that she finally became who Len wanted her to be. Later that night, she put in her new color contacts, attached hair clips and a big white hair bow in her hair, and applied her makeup exactly how Rin does hers. When finished, Tei took a long time to study her reflection. So close to achieving that perfection that Len fell in love with, but yet it was still off.

She tried her best to muster a smile, "Hello, I'm Rin Kagamine." It sounded right to her. "I'm Rin Kagamine," she repeated over and over in the mirror. "I'm Mrs. Kagamine, Len Kagamine's wife." From that point on she decided that she was no longer Tei Sukone, but Rin Kagamine. She thought that she was now Len's wife.

For the next few weeks, Tei tried her best to avoid Len, Rin, or anyone associated with them at work. She didn't want to ruin the surprise. All of her coworkers complimented Tei on her new look, but luckily none of her coworkers connected the dots. Avoiding Len at work drained her, the only reason what kept her going at work was seeing Len. At some point she heard from the grapevine about an upcoming concert what was going to happen in L.A. in the coming weeks. This news got Tei very excited and she began to plan on how she will reveal her new self to Len at the concert.

Weeks passed and the day of the concert finally came, she would finally show Len her new identity. In Tei's demented mind she was Rin and Len loves Rin, so therefore Len will love her. Getting backstage passes for the concert was an easy feat as Crypton Records gave hefty discounts to its employees. She waited around backstage and only watched the show while her beloved Len was performing. It was a lucky night for her because he performed her favorite song: Spice. She danced around, pretending to dance with him as she frantically waited for his performance to end and they could finally meet. In between his performances, Tei wandered around backstage in hopes that she and Len would casually bump into each other.

Tei wandered around for quite a while before she found Rin and Len's dressing room. She thought that maybe she could surprise him. She entered the only find that Len wasn't there, instead it was Rin.

"Uni?" Rin heard the door open and shut. Tei saw Rin standing in front of the mirror, she was only wearing a bra and some tights. "Do you think you can help me with my makeup before I put on my costume? I don't want to get it ruined." Despite facing the mirror, Rin's eyes were on the outfit that was in her hands. Tei, on the other hand, was afraid. This was not going as well as she planned it. After a few moments of silence Rin became quite concerned, "Uni, did the loud music damage your hearing again, or are you playing a prank on…." Rin lifted her head to face the mirror and immediately started laughing. She turned to face Tei, "Did Len put you up to this? She approached Tei, "I must admit, it's a real nice disguise you have on Tei; it's like Len let you borrow my clothes or something. Also the wig is real nice, like it's human hair." She grabbed a chunk of Tei's hair and began to pull on it. When her hair didn't budge, Rin immediately knew something was wrong. She began to take a few steps away from her. "What the hell?"

Tei looked at her with hatred in her eyes, "I didn't want it to come to this Rin." She grabbed the wardrobe cart, "But you know too much now." Tei used the cart to ram Rin against the wall. Tei kept ramming the cart onto Rin's body. After a couple of times, Rin slumped to the floor, unable to stand. She could only watch Tei as she grabbed one of the shirts off the rack. "Don't worry, Len won't miss you. Because I'll be your replacement." Tei crouched down to Rin's level and wrapped said shirt around her neck. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to take good care of Len." Tei tightened the shirt and began to strangle her. Rin thrashed about, landing weak punches and kicks on Tei. She weakly called out for Len, but only Tei could hear her cry for help. "Hush now," Tei softly spoke, "It'll be over soon."

Rin could only whimper as her vision began to darken and she fell to the ground. Tei removed the shirt from her neck and checked her pulse. Much to Tei's relief, Rin was still alive. Tei sighed a breath of relief, she didn't want to be a murderer. Tei stood up and looked at Rin's unconscious body; something had to be done about this. She knew someone was due to walk in at any moment, namely Len, and Tei began to panic at the thought that someone would catch her. Rin's hands were tied behind her back and she was crammed into an oversized dress bag. The bag was dragged into the corner, along with other dressing bags. Tei thought it would be best to leave her there until everyone was gone. She also thought that she could permanently get rid of her by driving Rin to the middle of the Nevada desert and leaving her there. A smirk came on Tei lips as she thought of the idea of never having Rin come back to claim what rightfully belongs to Tei.

Tei casually left the dressing room, as if nothing was wrong in the world. She overheard Len finishing his final performance for the night. Tei cursed Rin for making her miss his wonderful performance. A trip to the desert was definitely on the to do list. Tei decided to put her original plan into place and went back to wandering around backstage and blended in with the stagehands.

"Rin. RIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Tei could hear Len call out his wife's name. Luckily for Tei, many have already mistaken her for Rin, maybe Len would not be able to tell the difference.

Len thought that his search for Rin ended when he spotted her signature white hair bow in the distance. "Rin, I'm glad I found you. I panicked a bit when you weren't in the dressing room and I just really needed help getting these off." He pointed to his tight leather pants that he only wore while performing certain songs, which some of Tei's favorites since they were sexual in nature. Tei's heart stopped and was too nervous to answer. She kept her back towards him in fear of what he may say, do, or think. "Rin?" There was a hint of worry in his voice, "Are you okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Tei could now smell the sweat on Len's body, which was very intoxicating to her. Seconds later, Len turned Tei around so that she could face him.

Upon seeing Tei's face, his eyes widened, face became flushed from all color, and his blood ran cold.

"Len, you're here!" Tei wrapped her arms around Len. "I'm so glad to see you!" Tei took in Len's intoxicating scent and enjoyed the embrace.

Len pushed her off of him, "Where is Rin?"

"I'm right here, silly." Tei began to giggle.

"You are not Riliane." Len began to back away from her, trying to contain his anger.

"Len, sweetie, are you alright?" She extended her hand to try to rub his shoulders, but he smacked her hand away. "Len, we can talk if anything if bothering you."

"You're bothering me." He yelled at her. "Now where the hell is Rin?" Before Tei could even speak, he pushed past her and began running around and calling out for Rin.

He ran around backstage, asking every single stage hand in his path if they had seen her. They all stated that they haven't seen her. He began to look in every single room, including the ladies room. Even though shocked, the ladies in the room declined seeing Rin in the past while. During his frantic search Len bumped into Miku, who was obviously not in the mood. "Ugh, watch where you're going dumbass Kagamine! You could've killed me!" Miku began to yell at him.

"I don't have the patience for your shit Miku," he growled at her. "Where the fuck is Rin?"

"I don't know, aren't you guys attached to the hip? You should know where she is at!"

Len was getting ready to punch Miku in the face, but Luka stops them from escalating the anger between them any further. Miku left as it was now her time to perform on stage. "I heard that you been looking for Rin." Luka stated.

"You have? You seen her?" Len worriedly asked, now thinking that she should've asked her before going on a rampage.

"Well yeah, she was just standing over there." She pointed in one direction.

Len was about to thank her, but remembered that there was a fake Rin running around. "Wait… Did you see her face?"

"Well no, but she's the only person that wears a giant bow on her head."

"What was she wearing?" He asked.

"Well she was wearing a red dress." She answered, pausing for a second. "Now that I think about it, Rin should have been in a costume, not in everyday clothes." Luka was confused.

Len remembered what Tei was wearing and it was the exact same thing that Luka described. "That wasn't Rin." Luka scrunched her brows and cocking her head to the side. "That was Tei." Len became more afraid. "I think Rin's in trouble."

"What do you mean? Maybe Tei and Rin are just pulling a prank on you?"

"No… Rin wouldn't do a prank like this, at least not to this extent." Len shrugged and wiped his face with his hand. "And something deep down is telling me that Rin isn't okay. I think something terrible happened."

"Well explain more to me and let's find Crypton." Luka exclaimed as they began to quickly walk towards that normal spot where Crypton should be standing.

"Ah Len, Luka, good performance tonight." Crypton smiled as he saw Len and Luka approaching him.

"Crypton, we think Rin is in trouble," Luka started.

"Well I haven't seen her for a while and she needs to be on stage in ten minutes, so if she doesn't show up soon she will be in trouble."

"Damn it Crypton! I could care less about her performing right now." Len raised his voice. Before Crypton had the chance to speak, Len spoke "I think Rin is in serious danger." And Len explained the situation to him.

Crypton then motioned a stagehand over and asked him to tighten up security. Once the stagehand scurried off, he groaned. "I can't believe that I am saying this, but we are going to have to end the show." A few moments later The music abruptly stopped and Miku could be heard shouting. "Well if you excuse me, I have an audience to apologize to." Crypton tightened up his tie. Crypton's announcement was heard over the speakers and the crowd began to boo at him.

"Good job, Len." Miku stomped towards him. "You just had to ruin my show!" She pointed her middle finger at him. "I hate you!" she yelled at him.

Meiko and Kaito joined the group, confused as to what was going on. Crypton came back, red in the face, "Well that was the second time I have ever had to do that." He cleared his throat. When Kaito questioned Crypton he filled them in on what was going on. "No one is allowed in or out of the building until either Rin or her fake is found; I do not want to lose another performer tonight." Crypton made himself clear.

Soon the police arrived and began to question everyone and Tei was nowhere to be found. Meiko and Kaito decided to help Len out by staying in Rin and Len's dressing room, just in case either Rin or Tei were to show up.

Tei on the other hand was afraid for her life. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. She was just supposed to get rid of Rin so that she and Len can live happily ever after. The police were not supposed to get involved! She sat on the toilet seat in the girls bathroom, wondering what she was going to do. There was no way she could drag Rin out without anyone noticing her. Now that she thinks about it there is probably no way she could get out without being noticed. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a cool blast of air. She looked up at the vent and suddenly got an idea.

Rin eventually woke up and immediately noticed that her hands were bound and that she was trapped in some sort of confined space. She was tired as all hell, but her instincts began to kick and she began to thrash about. Meiko noticed that one of the dress bags were moving and decided to check it out. She grabbed a hairbrush that was on the vanity and handed Kaito a hanger, just in case anything goes wrong. She approached the bag with Kaito clutching the hanger. While In the bag, Rin stopped moving as she figured that it was no use. She was about to start screaming until the bag zipped opened. Revealing Meiko and Kaito. Meiko and Kaito's jaws dropped when they saw Rin in the bag.

"Rin..." Meiko helped Rin out of the bag and untied her hands. Kaito covered his eyes once he noticed that Rin was without a shirt. Rin looked at Meiko and tears began to form. She began to whine and Meiko pulled her in for a hug. "Shhhh," Meiko began to stroke her hair. "It's okay baby, you're safe now." The older woman tried to calm down the hysterical Rin. Rin calmed down just enough to look around and remember where she was at.

Meiko grabbed a shirt off the rack and helped Rin put it on. While helping her, she couldn't help but to notice the marks around her neck indicating that she has been strangled. She then nudged at Kaito to uncover his eyes and they helped Rin to get up on her feet. The three of them left the dressing room.

When in view of the others, Kaito called out to get their attention. "Hey we found her!" He yelled out and Len was the first one to reach them, running at a breakneck speed.

"Riliane!" He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. Both of their knees gave way and they fell to the ground. His face turned red as he buried his face in her shoulders. "I thought something terrible happened to you!" He managed to choke out. "I thought..." He squeaked out. "I thought she killed you!" He began sobbing into her shoulder.

Rin just sat there, still completely shocked by the events. She noticed the crowd of people circling her and Len. Time seemed to slow as she now realized that she was now safe in Len's arms. Her shaky arms were finally wrapped around Len and the two enjoyed each other's embrace.

After minutes of struggling to remove the grate for the vent, Tei gave up. 'It worked in the movies, so why wouldn't it work here?' She pondered. She decided it was probably for the best if she just stayed in the bathroom stall for the next few days. There Tei was, alone with her thoughts. She began to think about how she will now never see Len ever again as he will definitely put a restraining order on her. She is going to lose her job now since she almost killed Rin. She began to cry. She cursed herself for ever meet Len. Ever falling for Len. She soon exited the stall, splashed some water on her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection didn't show Tei; the reflection showed the woman that Len was in love with. At that moment her thoughts and mood changed. She. Was. Rin. She. Deserved. Len. Len belonged to her. Finding some psychotic form of confidence, she burst through the bathroom door and made her way to find Len. On her way to Len, she found a knife and decided to make a quick stop to the dressing room to finally end that woman who stole Len from her.

Tei entered the dressing room, but to her surprise the dressing bag was opened with no Rin in it. She frantically searched the room. The door to the dressing room opened, causing Tei to freeze, believing that it was the end for her. She turned her head to find her arch nemesis, the one who broke her heart, Hatsune Miku.

Miku was clearly not happy to see Tei, in fact Miku was actually in the dressing room hoping to find someone to rant to. "Hey!" Miku exclaimed. "You're the bitch who caused me to end my show early!" Miku clenched her fists.

Tei gripped her knife tighter, "Where is Len?" She gritted her teeth, not wanting to see Miku, as killing that woman who stole Len from her was her main goal right now.

Miku put a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at her. "He's with Rin, about to go into the ambulance and head down to the hospital. Because of you, they got all the attention tonight and not me!"

Upon hearing what Miku said, Tei knew that she had no time to waste and pushed past Miku. There will be another time for her to get her revenge on Miku. Tei kept walking despite Miku screaming out to her. Miku just sat down, angry that no one was giving her attention.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tei saw the ambulance and Rin laying down on the gurney with Len at her side. She was about ten feet away when Rin noticed her. Len took notice of Rin's face and looked over his shoulder. His face immediately turned from worry to hatred. He let go of Rin's hands and walked to the foot end of her gurney.

"Len!" Tei smiled, extended her arms for a hug.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" He exclaimed, bailing his hands into fists.

"Please Len, forget about her! We can live together, away from anyone else." She began to slowly walk towards Len. "We wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming between us!"

Len felt cold sweat running down his face. His heart beat was already rapid when Tei showed up, but after noticing the knife in her hand, the rapidness increased by tenfold. Tei continued to talk, but all he heard was his heart pounding and his rapid breath in his ears. All Len could see was red as he could barely stand up straight as he was shaking with pure rage.

"Len, darling, I'm your real wife. That woman over there is an impostor! She deceived you Len. Please Len, come back to me." Tei took notice of Len's rage-induced face and immediately wanted to calm him down. At that point the paramedic saw what was happening and called in the police.

Tei came within arms reach of Len, "Len, I love you." She smiled before Len punched her right in the face. Tei fell to her knees and with her one free hand, she wiped her nose. Blood and mucus was smeared all over her face and left hand. "Len..." She choked out, "How could you do this to me?" Len was about to lunge at her, until the paramedic and one of the police officers held him back. He tried to break free from their hold, causing Kaito to join in to help hold him back.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He screamed at her. "I am going to fucking kill you for what you did!" He continued the fight the men that were holding him back and began to pull him away from her.

Still kneeling, two officers grabbed Tei. With the knife still in her left hand, Tei yelled "If you don't want me, then no one can have you!" Her arm was like a slingshot and her hand let go of the knife, letting it fly in the air. Tei thoroughly believed that she was in the right for killing Len; after all he was the one to deny their love for each other. The knife only flew for a few inches before landing at the ground, no where near Len.

Her eyes widened as she watched the knife hit the ground, never reaching its intended target. The police finally knocked Tei fully onto the ground, with an officer at each of her limbs. Her dreams were finally crushed and there was no hope of them ever coming true; not in this life or in any other life. When this realization hit her, her face became red and she began to cry. It was just so unfair to her; the one thing that belonged to her, she couldn't have. She couldn't even hide her shame as her hands were now in handcuffs. The policemen forced her up to her feet and began to take her outside.

As she was walking by, she gave one last look to Len, in hopes that he would save her. Instead he simply snarled at her, sealing his hatred for her. Tei simply lowered her head in shame and began to prepare herself for the mob of reporters just outside of the concert hall. As she passed by the reporters and paparazzi, her mind was blank. There was nothing to think about, what was the point of even thinking? Her love betrayed her for some witch. She sat in the police car, staring blankly at the passing scenes of L.A. It was going to be a long while before she could see these buildings again.

Once the commotion had settled down, Rin was hoisted into the ambulance and an oxygen mask was placed over her face. Len calmed down enough to be able to ride with Rin in the ambulance. Once his adrenaline rush died down during the ride, he laid his head down on Rin's stomach and began to cry, shaking from the loss of the rush. Rin, who was still in shock from the events, only could reach down and stroke Len's hair. It was her way of telling him that things will be okay.


End file.
